When Angels Fall
by Wolflover235
Summary: Takes place after S13E17. After Dean and Ketch go through the portal, Sam is left alone in the Bunker with a broken Angel. Hurt!Gabriel. Comforting!Sam Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright. Here is another Supernatural fanfic. I've never been really good at Destiel or Sabriel writing, but after last night, I think I was pretty inspired. I haven't seen any other fics like this one yet, so, I decided I'd attempt to make one.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _When Angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever_

 _Forever._

 _~Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Sam hugged his brother _goodbye,_ hopefully for only a short time.

As he watched Dean and Ketch go through the portal, he felt he had to stop every fiber in his being from chasing after them.

When the portal finally closed, it was eerily silent for a long time.

Sam slowly turned to face the strangely silent Angel.

He hadn't said or reacted to much of what they were doing, which certainly wasn't the Gabriel he knew.

Of course, his appearance showing he must have been beaten to a bloody pulp would probably explain that.

Sam slowly approached him, "H-how are you alive?"

 _Silence._

"Did Asmodeus bring you back somehow?" Sam asked.

 _Silence._

"Were you even dead in the first place?" Sam tried again, slightly growing irritated.

Gabriel slightly flinched as his reply to that, and avoided his gaze.

Sam continued to look him over, and suddenly came up with an idea.

As he moved around the map room, searching for an item, Gabriel watched him carefully.

Finally, he managed to find a notepad, along with a pen, and returned to Gabriel.

Of course, he hadn't been this close to the Angel since he had arrived, and he was already trembling slightly when Sam had reached him.

He hesitated for a minute, slightly backing away from the Angel, "Gabriel, I don't know what happened, but I am _not_ going to hurt you."

Gabriel still stared at him, distrust and fear evident in his eyes, but they slowly looked at the notepad and pen Sam was still holding.

Sam looked down towards is point of focus, before slowly approaching him again, cautiously setting down the notepad and pen in front of him, before backing off again.

Gabriel followed the actions carefully, before staring at the two items in confusion.

"You just write on it. If you don't, or _can't_ talk." Sam explained as he sat down next to him.

Gabriel looked at him for a second, confused, but resumed his focus on the piece of blank paper, and slowly but shakily picked up the pen, and started writing.

It wasn't long though, Sam could see he had written two words before setting the pen down and sliding the notepad to him.

Sam looked it over, the writing was slightly sloppy, but he could still read it:

 **My Grace**

Sam's brows lowered in confusion before looking at Gabriel, "What about your Grace?"

Gabriel sighed, taking the notepad again, and continued writing.

When he finished, he slid the notepad back to Sam.

 **Asdes took my Grace**

The Angel wasn't too clear on spelling, but Sam still understood.

"Asmodeus took your Grace? All of it?" Sam asked.

This time, Gabriel just leaned over and wrote on the paper:

 **Most of it**

After Sam read it, he looked at Gabriel again, "That's why you're not healing."

Gabriel nodded mutely.

Sam sighed, sitting back in his chair.

He looked over the Angel once again.

He was getting tired of seeing him all bloody and even bruised.

"If you want... You can take a shower." Sam suggested.

Gabriel stayed quiet.

Sam stood again, "I can help you get in."

As soon as he approached, Gabriel immediately slid his chair, backing away from him.

Sam sighed, "Gabriel. I want to help you, but you're going to have to trust me."

Sam couldn't help the hurt and pity he felt.

Gabriel may not have any reason to trust him, but he still wanted to try.

"Alright. If you don't want a bath, I guess I'll bring it to you." Sam said, before leaving the room.

A part of him was telling him it was probably not a wise idea to leave the Angel alone, but he doubted he could go anywhere in his position.

Sam managed to find a bucket and filled it with warm water.

He grabbed a couple wash rags, and a first aid kit before returning to the map room.

As predicted, Gabriel was still sitting in the chair. However, when he saw the amount of items Sam was bringing, his eyes widened slightly and he began shaking again.

Sam moved slower this time, being cautious, "It's okay, it's just water."

When he managed to reach Gabriel's side again, the Angel was shaking and small whimpers could be heard.

Sam wasn't sure how else to comfort him, so the best he could do was attempt to show him.

He dipped the first cloth into the water, wringing it out, before focusing on the Angel again.

He hoped that this would go good rather than worse.

He slowly reached out to him, until he managed to meet his face with the warm and wet cloth.

Gabriel flinched at the touch, eyes squeezing shut, as if to prepare himself.

That was all the Angel did, however, and Sam carefully cleaned off the worse part of his face.

Most of the blood was dried, and he was so badly damaged, Sam couldn't tell where the cause of bleeding was.

Sam washed off the blood from the rag, before repeating the process.

By about the fourth cleansing, Gabriel had calmed down, and was staring at Sam, still wary.

Gabriel's familiar features began coming into view now, other than his overgrown hair and barely grown beard.

Sam decided he would worry about the hair later.

He learned that as soon as he started to open the first aid kit, and Gabriel only noticed the few needles in it.

Sam quickly shut the box, grabbing Gabriel's should, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll look at the wounds again later."

After a few seconds, the Angel calmed again.

"Some rest will probably help, but, do you want something to eat? I mean, I know you don't eat, but it might help also?"

Gabriel just stared at him.

Sam sighed, "I'll take that as a yes." He said mostly to himself, and went into the kitchen.

He came back soon after with a couple granola bars, setting them in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel looked down at the two items, before rejecting them by a single glance back at Sam.

"No? Uhh..." Sam paused in thought.

Then, an idea occurred, and he returned to the kitchen.

He grabbed a few random candy bars that were in a large bucket in the cabinets.

Ever since Jack had moved into live with them, he once bought a whole boat-load of candy, saying it was his favorite food.

With that, Sam returned to the map room, laying the candy out in front of him.

Gabriel looked down at the new items, his eyes lighting up if not for a few seconds, before slowly reaching out to one of the candies.

Sam smiled for a second, relieved to finally get the Angel to respond to something.

Not to his surprise, Gabriel went through the whole pile of candy Sam had provided.

"Do you want more?" Sam offered.

Gabriel looked at him, but slightly shook his head.

"Okay, well, let me get you into one of the guest bedrooms." Sam said, standing up and moving to help the Angel up.

Once again, not to his surprise, Gabriel struggled.

Sam tried his best to ignore it, and once he got him into the room, he carefully sat him on the bed.

Gabriel looked around the room, taking in where he was.

"You can sleep here, for now." Sam said, before pausing to look over his ragged and torn clothes.

He looked like someone who had just come out of a really bad prison.

Well, he probably did.

"I'll go get you one of my shirts. It might fit." Sam suggested, before heading to his room, that just happened to be next door.

He grabbed a random shirt from his closet, before heading back to Gabriel's room.

When he returned, however, Gabriel was laid out on the bed, asleep.

Sam sighed glancing at the shirt he held, then back at the sleeping Angel.

He didn't want to risk waking him and possibly scaring him again, so, Sam laid the shirt at the foot of the bed, before grabbing one of the folded blankets, and carefully laying it out over Gabriel's sleeping form.

With that, Sam sighed again.

All of today's events had completely worn him out.

Sam left the room, turning out the bedroom light before he did.

He then went to his own room, nearly collapsing into his bed.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and the overwhelming need to call Dean filled him

To call and check on him

But he couldn't. Dean was in apocalypse world, and Sam had no way of knowing if he was dead or alive right now, until he came back.

Until they all came back.

With those worrisome thoughts in mind, Sam finally let his conscious drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter, judging by where I left off, I'm thinking on adding a couple more chapters. Depends on reviews. So, let me know what you think! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I got a lot of favorites and a few comments, and even though I was planning a chapter 2 anyway... I still want to say Thank You for those who read and enjoyed! I'm thinking of turning this into a mini-story. About 5-10 chapters at least. I will be changing the rating in a few chapters because... You know.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter took a few days to plan out, but the length of it is worth it and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Sam was abruptly awoken the next morning by a voice echoing throughout the Bunker.

"Dean? Sam?!" The voice continued, "Where are you?"

Sam jumped up alertedly, ' _Cas?'_

Suddenly remembering all the events that had happened, he jumped out of bed, checking the room Gabriel was in.

He was sitting up in bed, alerted by the voice too, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Sam?" Cas could be heard from the map room.

Sam signaled Gabriel to stay put before heading to the map room.

"De- Sam? I came back as soon as I could, where's Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Dean is... Dean is in the apocalypse world, he's getting mom and Jack back." Sam said.

Cas' eyes lowered in confusion and concern, "He went in there _alone?"_

"No. Ketch went with him." Sam said.

"Oh. That's supposed to make things better?" Cas asked sarcastically.

"Cas-"

"Wait. In order to have opened the portal, you would need Archangel Grace. You got it?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. I was about to talk to you about that. I think there's someone you should see." Sam said.

Cas stared at him, confused, but followed him down the hall.

Sam led him to Gabriel's room, and they both paused at the door.

Gabriel was no longer on the bed, but in the far corner, knees pulled to his chest.

"Is that...?"

"Gabriel, yeah." Sam said.

"What happened to him?" Cas asked Sam as he slowly approached the Archangel.

Gabriel panicked more the closer the other Angel came, pushing himself more into the wall as he could.

"Cas. Wait!" Sam came forward, grabbing his shoulder to stop him, before standing in between them.

"He's... He's been going through some stuff, and I think he's a little traumatized right now."

Cas stared at him, then peeking over his shoulder to Gabriel.

"What. Happened?" Cas demanded.

"I... Ketch brought him to us. he's been held captive by Asmodeus, but that's all I know." Sam said, turning to Gabriel, "He hasn't really said much either. Just that he's weak on Grace."

"Or maybe he's not Gabriel. I barely sense any Grace in him, and Archangels should be easily detected." Cas said.

"No. It's him. Judging by what Ketch said, I think Asmodeus has been... Feeding off his Grace." Sam said.

Cas finally focused on him, shock and slight anger coming across his face, "Why would a demon do that?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know."

Sam turned to face the Archangel, who was switching his focus between both of them.

Sam slowly began to approach him.

"Gabriel... This is Cas. He's going to help you." Sam spoke calmly.

He stood in front of him now, slowly kneeling down.

Gabriel seemed to be slightly calmer towards his nearness, which was a relief to him.

"Let's all go into the kitchen and I'll fix some breakfast, okay?" Sam offered.

After a few seconds, Gabriel nodded.

Sam sighed, and carefully helped the Angel up.

Cas was staring at both of them, observing their interactions carefully.

"Do you want to change shirts now before we go?"  
Sam asked Gabriel.

He was silent, but didn't refuse, so Sam helped him over to the bed.

The moment he let go, however, Gabriel grabbed his arm fiercely.

Sam looked at him, confused, but noticed where he was focused.

He was still staring at Cas, seeming ready to want to bolt at any minute.

"Uhhh. Cas, can you go wait in the kitchen? We'll be there shortly." Sam said, turning his head to the other Angel.

Cas seemed hesitant, but slowly left the room.

When he was gone, Gabriel's grip loosened.

Sam looked him over, trying to figure out the best way to get him out of the torn clothing.

He managed to find the hem of the shirt, slowly and carefully lifting it up and over his head.

As more of his upper body became exposed, even more cuts could be seen.

Sam tossed the useless clothing aside, pausing to look over the wounds.

There were 5-6 cuts all over, probably caused by an Angel Blade.

When Gabriel started to shiver again, Sam's eyes met his.

"I'll tend to those later, okay?" He said.

Gabriel nodded slightly.

Sam grabbed the newer shirt, and easily pulled it over him.

Gabriel looked himself over, seeming surprised to see fresh clothing.

The pants though were still in bad shape.

"I'll, uhm, change those too, later. When you're ready to shower." Sam said, clearing his throat.

With that, he helped Gabriel back up and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam had made pancakes, for him and Gabriel.

Gabriel was gladly eating his, stack by stack, purely drowned in syrup.

"So. What do you think?" Sam asked Cas.

They both stood right outside of the kitchen, out of hearing range.

"I think it's insane." Castiel said.

Sam sighed, "You know what I mean."

Cas copied his sigh, "I _could..._ tap into his Grace and see what's going on, but... I doubt he'll let me get that close. Plus, it would be painful, so we couldn't do it if he was asleep either."

"Okay. So, we find out another way. Can't...-" Sam broke off at the thought. He always knew that was wrong.

"What?" Cas pushed.

Sam sighed, "Can't he like... Take some Grace? I mean, you've done it, and, I know it's bad, but..."

"Well. Most of the Angels are quite quiet lately. I haven't heard anything. I could... Give him some of mine, but... I don't know if it will do much use. If Gabriel is as weak as he is, Archangels need a lot of Grace to... Recharge." Cas explained.

"Well, we'll figure something out, but until then, I think he just needs to heal." Sam said.

Cas nodded in agreement as they looked back at Gabriel, who was nearly finishing his plate.

"I noticed the amount of trust he has with you back in the bedroom." Cas spoke up.

"He's getting there. Believe me, he did not trust me yesterday." Sam said.

"How long has he been here? And how long has Dean been gone?" Cas suddenly brought up.

"Barely a day now. As soon as Ketch brought Gabriel, Dean wanted to open the portal." Sam explained.

"So you took even more Grace from him?" Cas asked, almost angry.

"No! Ketch brought one of the vials that had some of his Grace in it. It was probably one that... Asmodeus was feeding from." Sam said.

"That's despicable." Cas said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, feeling slightly hurt at the mere thought.

"C-C-as." Another voice suddenly sounded.

It pulled Sam and Cas both out of their thoughts, glancing over at the other Angel in surprise.

Gabriel was looking at them.

"D-did you just... talk?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Ca-ss-tiel." He managed again, his voice was still croaky.

Sam couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face, for a split second.

"Wait. Do you know who he is now?" Sam asked.

Gabriel hesitated, but slowly shook his head.

Sam's brows furrowed together.

"I-I hafe these f-fisions... And foices." Gabriel managed slowly.

Sam was even more baffled and confused than before.

"What kind of visions?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked down, in sign that he wouldn't answer.

"I-it's okay. Take one step at a time." Sam said calmly, taking a seat across from him, "You're starting to talk, but dont overdo yourself."

Gabriel looked up again, light brown, slightly golden eyes meeting his.

"How about that shower? I can get it set up for you." Sam offered.

Another round of silence.

Sam sighed, it was like the Angel just forgot he was talking and went back to his silent self.

"I'll go get one started." Sam said, getting up and heading for one of the bathrooms.

* * *

Sam had the waters set at a considerate temperature, Gabriel now watching him curiously.

"There. Now, you just... Take off your clothes and get in. Can you do that?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked down at his shirt and torn pants.

He slowly brought the shirt up over his head, carefully setting it aside, before focusing on the next piece of clothing.

"Uhh, I can... Give you some privacy. There's some towels over there. Just give a shout when you're done. I'll go find you some jeans to try on." Sam said, slowly making his way out of the room.

Gabriel gave him a look of slight confusion, a familiar feature Sam knew all too well.

"I will be _right_ back. I promise." He said.

Gabriel's features calmed, and he nodded lightly.

Sam nodded, before leaving the room, closing the door only slightly, to make sure he could hear him if he called.

With that, he went to his room, picking out a couple pairs of jeans, then another couple from Dean's room.

He honestly didn't know if anything they had could fit the Angel. Maybe later he'd try to do some clothes shopping for him.

With the jeans in one hand, a couple shirts in another along with other necessities, he returned to Gabriel's room.

The shower was still going, so Sam prepared the clothing, laying them out on the bed.

Not long after, he heard the water shut off.

There was some shuffling around, and then silence.

Sam cautiously came up to the door, knocking lightly, "Gabriel? You good?"

"Yes." The small voice replied quietly.

"Okay. Well, I got you some clothes, if you want to try some on." Sam said.

A few moments of silence, before the Angel opened the door carefully, peeking out.

"Uh, are you... Covered over there?" Sam asked.

"I... Ha-ve the towel." Gabriel managed.

"Okay. Come on, don't want you to freeze." Sam said.

Gabriel opened the door further, and slowly walked out, towel wrapped around his waist.

The shower had cleaned the remainder of dirt and dried blood from his body, and despite being an Angel, his body was still in horrible shape, ribs slightly showing. The cuts were more visible too, and Sam knew a shower wouldn't be enough cleaning for them.

"Uh. I'm going to step out for a minute. Try on some of the jeans, but... keep the shirt off, okay?" Sam finally spoke, as if to cover the fact he'd been staring at him for nearly two minutes.

Gabriel gave him another look of confusion, before focusing on the given clothing.

With that, Sam left the room, heading for his own room to retrieve the First Aid kit again.

He hoped the Angel would reply in a calmer manner than yesterday.

When he returned to Gabriel's room, he knocked again, "You dressed in there?"

"Y-yes." He managed.

When Sam came into the room, Gabriel was sitting on the bed.

When he first noticed the item he had returned with, his eyes widened only slightly.

"Hey. It's okay. No needles, okay? Just medicine." Sam said cautiously.

Gabriel switched his focus from him to the box a few times, before a slight nod as his reply.

Sam sighed in relief.

Better reaction than last time.

He pulled out the antibiotics cream, before setting the box aside. He figured it'd be better than Gabriel staring at the box the whole time.

Sam knelt down in front of Gabriel so he could meet his size.

"It may be a little cold at first, but it will help." He said as he squeezed some of the content out on his hand.

He applied the cream to the longest cut on the right side of his chest.

The Angel jumped at the first contact, but easily relaxed as he observed the hand.

After he finished the first wound, he checked Gabriel for a reaction.

He looked to be deeply focused on the cut, before his eyes met his.

"W-what was I... To you, Sa-m?" Gabriel finally asked curiously.

At that question, Sam's brain suddenly went into vapor lock, unable to provide an answer.

"Uh-Um, what do you mean?" He asked, quickly distracting himself from the question by tending to the next wound on his chest.

"Why do you hel-p m-me? Was I so-meone close? To you?" Gabriel asked.

Sam's hand hesitated for a few seconds, ' _Was he asking what he thinks he was asking?'_

Taking a deep breath, Sam sat back on his heels so he could focus more on the Angel.

"What-what exactly do you remember? The visions?" Sam asked.

Gabriel's brows scrunched together, going deep in thought.

"They-They're... Distorted. Each im-age goes by so fast. And the v-voices... I can b-barely understand. And sometimes, I hear... Ringing. It's so loud." He tried to explain.

"So... Can you... Hear any Angels?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head, before continuing, "I saw you... b-briefly a couple times, but it was con-fusing. What were we? F-friends? Ene-mies? Lovers m-"

"No! N-no." Sam answered quickly, before quickly trying to lower his voice.

Gabriel had jumped at his outburst, before his eyes lowered in shame of his words.

"I supp-ose we were enemies then." He finally said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened at his reaction, "No, Gabe, we weren't. We weren't exactly...- It's complicated."

" _Gabe?"_ The Angel repeated, looking at him curiously, "Hav-e you always called m-me that?"

' _Shit. Why_ _ **did**_ _I say that?'_ Sam asked himself.

"Uh... No. Not really. Um, before we knew you were... Gabriel, you were known as The Trickster." Sam said, mainly trying to change the subject.

"The Trickster?" He repeated again, looking more confused than before.

"Yeah. You, uh, messed with us a lot, but in the end, I guess you can say you became a friend." Sam explained.

"You keep saying _us,_ do you m-ean, you and Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

" _And_ my brother. _Dean,_ who's... not here right now." Sam said.

"Where is he?" Gabriel asked.

"He's... uh, in another world. To get our mom, and Jack." Sam said.

"Jack?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yeah. He's a... A nephilim." Sam said.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked.

Sam stared at him, slightly surprised, ' _Does he not know or remember_ _ **anything**_?'

"I'm sorry. I ha-ve too m-any questions." Gabriel replied, as if he had heard his thoughts.

"No, it's okay. Just... one step at a time, okay?" Sam said, quickly forgetting his thoughts.

"Sam." Cas' voice sounded at the doorway, "We need to talk."

Sam stared at him, confused, but nodded, giving Gabriel a look, before following Cas out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked when they were out of hearing range.

Castiel didn't talk until they had reached the map room, before turning to him, "I think, we should be careful with what we tell him." Cas said.

Sam's eyes lowered, even more confused than before, "Why?"

Cas sighed, "I heard most of the conversation. It would seem that his memory is wiped completely. I don't think he even knows he's an Angel anymore."

"So? I think he deserves to know." Sam argued.

"Just be wise with what you say. Maybe there are things better left forgotten." Cas said, "Remember when Death put a shield on your memories of Hell?"

Sam nodded.

"This may be similar to that. If all his memories come back in one blow. We don't know how he'll react." Cas said.

Sam wanted to continue his side of the argument, but a part of him stopped him, slowly agreeing with his words.

"How much can I tell him? Because he _is_ going to ask. And sooner or later, he _will_ remember." Sam said.

"I think we need to wait. If he asks questions, answer them vaguely. Let his visions and memories come to him. Then, we will do what's necessary to deal with it." Cas said.

Sam gave him a look of confusion and concern, " _Deal with it?_ You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I'm just preparing for all routes this could take." Cas said simply.

"Oh, like you did with Donatello? That is the _last_ thing the Cas I know, would do." Sam said.

"I did what was necessary." Cas defended.

"Well then we have different views. No matter what direction this goes, we are _not_ going to hurt him. And we are _definitely_ not going to kill him." Sam said, before ending the conversation, heading back to Gabriel's room, with a stunned and surprised Cas left in the map room.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sam and Gabriel stayed in the bedroom talking.

Sam told him more about his memories of him, and Gabriel told some of his.

There were visions he would start talking about, but would always stop.

The memories of his time in that _place._

When they finally left the bedroom, Sam made dinner.

Since they had completely skipped lunch.

As Sam cooked, Gabriel was wandering around the kitchen, until he managed to find the hidden box of candies.

"Gabe. You can't just _live_ on candy. You have to eat _something_ healthy to get some skin on you." Sam said, glancing at him as he walked by with a handful of chocolate bars.

"I don't know... I just... lov-e candy f-for some reason." Gabriel said, opening the first candy bar.

Sam smiled lightly, he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell him that before he _died,_ he always had candy.

Despite his openness towards the Angel, Cas' words still lingered in the back of his mind.

About 20 minutes later, the stir-fry was ready.

He served Gabriel and himself, and they ate in silence.

This was probably his first _real_ meal, and Sam was glad he accepted it, even if it didn't come in candy or syrup.

After they ate, and Sam had cleaned the dishes, he was absolutely exhausted.

Although, a thought did cross his mind.

It had officially been a whole day since Dean left. Even though it felt longer than that, and he wondered what time was like in the other world.

Had he found Mom or Jack yet?

Were they even alive?

Sam had always evaded that question, constantly telling himself they were, and the portal would be open any minute.

But with as much time that had gone by, he almost felt like he was losing that faith.

"Sam? Sam? Sam?!"

A voice and the feel of a hand resting on his shoulder suddenly pulled him out of his reverie.

Sam jumped, turning to face the presence behind him.

"Are you... Okay?" Gabriel asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just... thinking about... something." Sam said, still trying to recollect himself.

"Oh." Gabriel said shortly.

"It's fine. I just, think I'm gonna turn in." Sam said.

"I think I will too." He replied.

Sam nodded.

Tomorrow, he _had_ to give this Angel a haircut. He still couldn't get used to the look on him.

"Well, 'night Gabe." Sam said, patting his shoulder as he walked by.

* * *

When Sam awoke, the numbers on his clock read _**2:00 AM.**_

He wasn't quite sure what woke him up, but he quickly forgot about it, deciding to roll over and go back to sleep.

However, once he did, his heart nearly gave out at the dark silhouette that stood right next to his bed.

Sam nearly fell off the bed in shock as he jumped away from the figure.

He quickly turned on the lamp, nearly ready to grab his gun from the drawer, before the light revealed the stranger.

"Gabriel. What the hell." Sam snapped in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly as Sam laid his head back down, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"What are you doing in here? Go back to sl-eep." Sam said as he attempted to bury himself deeper into his pillow.

"I... I can't." Gabriel said.

"Can't you at least _try?"_ Sam asked, nearly asleep again.

"I did... b-ut... ev-ery time I close m-my eyes. The v-visions follow me. They take me back to that p-place." Gabriel's voice grew more shaky as he talked.

Sam knew exactly what he meant, and it sent some alert to his body.

Images of the bloodied, bruised and scared Angel flashed through his mind, then the thoughts of him being in that _demon's_ grasp.

He sighed, lifting his head to focus on Gabriel once more.

Then, he sighed again. ' _I'm going to regret this.'_

"Then sleep in here. Just... Don't take all the sheets." Sam sighed, there wasn't anything else he could think to tell him.

"W-with you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just... I need sleep, you need sleep. If you feel safe in here. It's fine." Sam said, starting lose himself to sleep again.

He heard light shuffling sounds, then the feel of the bed moving, and another form laying only a few inches next to him.

Sam ignored the awkwardness he was beginning to feel by this. _'Knew I'd regret it.'_

"Can you turn off the light?" Sam asked, facing away from the Angel now.

It took him a few seconds, but he found the switch, and the room fell into dark silence again.

"Sam."

"Hm?" He mumbled, barely conscious anymore.

"Thank you."

"Mm-hm." Was the last thing he managed before losing himself to sleep once more, ignoring the fact that the Angel was literally watching his back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this is the end of Chapter 2. I have ideas for future upcoming chapters, but, there are a few plot holes in between, so, comments and suggestions are always welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, so, this took about a week and a half to plan out and sit down and actually write. Some of it might be a bit rushed, but all in all, I like how it turned out, and hope you enjoy it as well. It's a pretty lengthly chapter, and completely different than last Thursday's episode(Which I haven't seen the whole thing yet).**_

 _ **Also, one more thing, you may notice that I have upped the rating for this chapter. The planning I wanted to make into many different chapters, but I decided to make it all into one big chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

The next morning, Sam slowly roused from sleep.

The first thing he realized was how warm and comfortable he felt.

He could probably fall asleep again with this warmth.

The second thing he realized was there was the feel of a body behind him, their breath slowly moving in and out.

The other body was practically pressed up against his back.

Suddenly, Sam remembered the occurrences last night, and his heartbeat rose slightly, a mix of panic and embarrassment filling him.

As he sensed more of the physical contact, he noticed that their position wasn't anywhere near appropriate.

Gabriel's body was pressed securely to his back, and one of his legs had _somehow_ gotten intertwined between Sam's.

Lastly, the soft feeling of warm breath was occasionally hitting the back of his neck.

Sam did his best to remain calm, and figure out how to get out of this embrace without waking Gabriel.

Slowly and carefully, he moved his legs slightly to untangle them from his.

After that, Sam slowly moved towards the edge of the bed, before carefully sitting up.

Taking a deep breath, recollecting himself from the sudden sensations he was feeling from the lost contact, he focused back on Gabriel.

He was still asleep, thankfully.

The only movement he had made, was a slight turn, burying his face closer to the open space of the pillow.

After a few more seconds of observing, Sam stood, heading to the bathroom to change, before leaving the room, leaving the Angel to sleep.

The first thing he did was to go into the kitchen to start some coffee. He hadn't had coffee in what felt like ages. He'd been too concerned about the Angel to worry about himself.

"Sam." Cas' voice echoed throughout the map room, as he approached the kitchen.

 _Speaking of Angels..._

"I believe I may have found signs of a possible rogue Angel, or, Angel _s_." Cas said as he set down a newspaper on the table.

"On the paper?" Sam asked as he grabbed the item.

"No, but, just read." Cas said, obviously not picking up the humor Sam tried to use.

Sam sighed, looking over the multiple articles, until the murder topics came up.

 _Scattered bombings spread throughout multiple towns in Minnesota._

"Okay? People are setting off bombs. What makes you think that's an Angel?" Sam asked.

"It says further down that they have yet to find the cause of the bombs, or even if it was even a bomb. The rest is classified. I think for some reason, Angels are sacrificing themselves in wide populated areas. The question is _why._ We're already depopulated enough." Cas explained.

"Okay. So, what, we drive to Minnesota, find the Angel or Angels, and do what?" Sam asked.

"Figure out what they're up to, and end it." Cas answered simply.

"End what? _Them?"_ Sam asked.

"If an Angel goes rogue, it's our job to take care of it. I'd hate to be one to kill more Angels, but they are no longer loyal if they're killing humans." Cas said.

Sam sighed, unsure what to think of the position.

"However, if it comes to that. We could always put them to better use." Cas continued.

This pulled his attention immediately, ' _Was he saying what he thinks he's saying?'_

He sighed again, taking in everything, "Okay. First, we go up there and check it out. If it's Angels, as you said, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But if it's _not..."_

"Then we return home. Yes, but I am certain on this one." Cas said.

"Okay. Well, I'll go wake up Gabriel and tell him the plan." Sam said. ' _Who needed coffee anyway.'_

"Wait. Are you sure it's wise to bring him?" Cas asked.

Sam gave him a confused look, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Once he is out of these walls, he is exposed." Cas said.

"We'll still have him covered. I'd rather him come with us where we can protect him, than have him here in this place, by himself, for a few days. I'm not leaving him alone." Sam said, making his words final as he continued his way to his room.

When he made it to his room, he was slightly surprised to see Gabriel sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Uh, how long have you been awake?" Sam asked.

"Not long." he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Okay. Well. I hate to bring this on you so soon, but..." Sam sighed, sitting next to him, "We have to go somewhere."

Gabriel looked at him, in a quick and worried glance, "Where?"

"No- Nowhere bad. I promise. It's just a little trip, and, I think you should come with us." Sam said.

"Why? I mean, I'm no use to you. Why bring me?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabe. It's not like that. I just... I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I doubt you want that either. Plus, it would be a good chance to actually... See the world again. I don't know how long you've been back, but... Will you just come?" Sam asked.

Gabriel stared at him for a few moments in silence, taking in his words. "Okay."

Sam's brows rose only slightly, mildly surprised at the easy reply, "Okay? You sure?"

"Yes. I mean... I trust you. So, if you say I should go, I'll go." Gabriel said.

Sam smiled lightly, before covering it quickly, "Okay. Well, first thing's first. If you're going to go out. We need to... Make a few changes."

Gabriel's brows drew together in confusion.

"Well, first, I should probably trim some of your hair. Because where we're going, you don't want to go there looking like you just got out of prison." Sam said.

"But I w-"

"Yeah. I know. Just... Trust me, okay." Sam asked.

Gabriel was quiet, but nodded shortly.

* * *

After another short shower, when Gabriel was half-dressed, Sam pulled a chair into the bathroom, in front of the sink.

He instructed Gabriel to sit there, which he did.

Since he was without a shirt again, Sam got to see that his wounds were healing nicely.

There were no infections, and judging by the healing speed, maybe some of his Grace _was_ still in there.

Sam had to go through the same routine he did before, when he introduced scissors to the Angel.

This was the first time he had brought anything, actually sharp, this close to him before, and though there was slight fear in his eyes, it took very little to soothe him again.

As Sam made the first trim to the Angel's long, scraggly hair, he waited for any reaction.

"You good?" Sam asked from the reflection of them in the mirror.

"Yes." Gabriel said, as he watched the snip of his hair slowly fall to the ground.

Sam took a deep breath, and continued.

The entire time, Gabriel watched in curiosity. Focus going from the fallen hair, to the scissors, tot he two reflections in the mirror.

About an hour passed before Sam decided he'd done well enough.

His arms hurt like hell, but it was easily ignored by the sudden feel of his heart leaping in his chest as the sudden familiar features of the Archangel he'd once known appeared in the mirror.

He had cut his hair short, but at the same time, not too short.

"Okay. What do you think?" Sam asked when he finally withdrew.

Gabriel looked himself in the mirror again, eyes widening slightly at the new appearance.

"It's... Strange..." He commented.

"Strange?" Sam asked, looking him over one last time, making sure he hadn't missed anything from his evenly cut hair.

"Yes. It feels... Familiar." Gabriel continued.

"Well... This was, somewhat, what you looked like before. I'll work on the facials another time. That will take a little longer." Sam explained.

"What will I be doing when we leave?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing really. We're going to a town out of state to talk to some of the locals about something. So, I'm going to go ahead and make you a fake ID." Sam said.

"Fake... ID?" Gabriel asked, looking up at him confused.

"It's just a little card you'll have to carry around, it helps people identify you." Sam continued.

"I thought I was in hiding?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"It's... It's a long story. I'll explain on the way, okay?" Sam said, as he picked up the towels he had used to collect Gabriel's lost hair.

"Okay." Gabriel said.

* * *

After a small breakfast, and a bit of packing, they finally headed out.

Sam wasn't sure how Gabriel had faired _getting_ to this place, but he seemed really curious to the outside world.

It was cloudy, but not too gloomy.

Sam offered that Gabriel could take the passenger seat, while Cas sat in the back.

Getting in the car was a new experience for the Angel, and Sam didn't blame him when he felt it might have been another entrapment.

It took a bit of consoling and encouragement, but the Angel finally got into the car.

Sam got into the car last, and they were off.

Gabriel stared out the window for the most part, taking in the scenery that passed them by.

* * *

It was near evening when Sam finally stopped at a town just outside of Minnesota to fill up the car.

He bought some food inside the convenience store for him and Gabriel. Even though, the Angel's appetite was lessening more and more. Which, according to Cas, was a good thing.

Gabriel still never refused the extra bit of sweets Sam had also bought.

"So Cas. Any idea where we're going? Where did you say the bombing happened?" Sam asked.

"It happened in the town of-"

Cas was suddenly broken off by Gabriel's sudden yell of immense pain.

It nearly made Sam swerve off the road, before he faced the Angel.

He was bent over, hands desperately clasped over his ears.

"Gabe. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Ah! The ringing! It's back!" He managed.

Sam pulled into the next parking lot he could find, before putting the car in park.

"Cas. Are there any Angels on your radar?" Sam asked as he tried to get in contact with the Archangel.

"No. it is quiet. But Archangels are known to be more sensitive towards other Angels. There's either a very hidden Angel here in this very town, or there could be one many cities over." Cas said, growing concerned at the position as well.

"Make it stop!" Gabriel pleaded, trying anything he could to block the sound. He had nearly even fit himself down at the foot of the seat.

"Gabe. Gabriel! Focus on _my_ voice." Sam tried to reach over to him, pulling him back up to the chair.

"I can't!" He nearly cried out.

"Yes. You can. Just listen. You're here, with us. Just... try to block it out." Sam said, holding him closer now.

 _He_ couldn't hear the noise, so he knew there probably much he could do to stop it, or help him in any way.

"I feel like my head is going to explode!" Gabriel said, even pushing himself closer into Sam's chest.

"I know. I know. Just keep listening to me and try to block it out. Okay. Just listen." Sam said.

He knew how loud Angel's _voices_ were, but he didn't think it had the ability to _kill._

What felt like _hours_ only turned to be a few minutes, before the Angel seemed to grow lax into his arms.

"Is it gone?" He asked, muffled under his hold.

"Do you hear anything anymore?" Sam asked.

Gabriel slowly pulled away, it was only then that Sam realized Gabriel's ears had been bleeding, and some had even ended up on his arms.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah." He said.

Sam nodded, "Okay. Well, let's go into this store and clean off the blood."

Gabriel seemed confused by the words, before reaching up to the lobe of his ear, as if just now realizing himself that he had been bleeding.

Sam helped the Angel out of the car and into the store, hurrying him into the bathroom, even though they still received some glances from some people.

The bathroom was thankfully empty.

Sam went to the sink, wetting a couple paper towels, before turning to Gabriel, and cleaned the blood from his left ear.

No words were spoken during the actions, and Sam partially wished there were, considering the way the Angel was staring at him.

Finally, the long moment of silent stares was broken when Sam had finished clearing the blood, throwing the wad of paper towels in the trash.

"You good?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Sam said.

When they exited the bathroom, Sam was surprised to see majority of the customers and employees all gathered around the small TV in the corner.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to join in.

It was on the news channel, and a blonde haired woman was talking. A look of pure worry on her face.

" _That's right. This has been the third bombing in just two days. And it's all happening here in Minnesota. Just a few minutes ago, a bomb went off in the Town Square of Granite Falls. Officials still haven't been able to find the cause of the bombing or bombers. But are trying their best to investigate. That's all we have for now. Here, on your Local News Report."_ The lady finished, before another event was being announced.

The crowd at the TV were talking amongst themselves now.

Sam took a deep breath, before signaling for Gabriel to follow him, and they left the store.

"Well. Another town's just been hit. We're only a few miles out. We're going to go check it out." Sam informed Cas when they got back in the car.

Cas nodded silently, and they were off.

* * *

The News Report wasn't wrong.

Sam could see the devastations of the town about a mile away.

The sun was slowly setting by now, but the town was very much alive.

Ambulances and police cars were still out and about the town, tending to injured people and diminishing the last of flames.

Sam found a decent spot to pull over, putting the car in park, before focusing on the two Angels.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to talk to some of the investigators, see if they can't give us any intel. Also get some info on the last two bombing locations, then we'll find a motel for the night, and figure out our next move tomorrow." Sam explained, before glancing at Gabriel, "Don't worry. I'll do the talking. They'll just want to see your badge I gave you and we'll be good."

Gabriel nodded, confused but slightly worried about the entire ordeal.

Sam nodded, and with that, they all got out of the car.

They walked to the worst of the damaged locations, where police were still investigating and setting out caution signs.

As soon as they saw the three, they immediately moved to stop them.

"Hey. Woah, woah. This is a crime scene. I suggest if you're injured, look for one of the medics or-"

"Uh, actually we're members of the FBI. Yeah, they heard about this bombing craze and decided to send us out here." Sam interrupted the officer, who just gave them a look of disbelief.

Sam proved his point by pulling out his _badge,_ which hinted for the two Angels behind him to do the same.

"I'm Agent Cross. These are my two Angents-In-Training. Agent Novak, and Agent Smith." Sam introduced Cas and Gabriel.

Gabriel gave Sam a look of confusion, "My name isn't-"

" _Gabe!"_

The officer gave him a look of confusion to his outburst.

"Gabe... S-Smith. That's his full name... He's still getting used to things." Sam said quickly.

The officer stared at him warily, but nodded, "Ookay... Anyway."

The officer seemed to buy it, thankfully, before turning to explain the situation.

"Okay, and I heard there were two more towns that were hit before this one. Can you tell us which ones those were? Just, to see if there's a connection." Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday morning, Green Isle got hit. Then later that afternoon, Springfield." The officer replied.

"Okay. Thank you for the information. We are going to turn in for the night, but tomorrow, we'll see if we can't figure something out." Sam said.

"I hope so. We've had enough casualties, and people are getting scared." The officer said.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight officer." Sam said, before they left the scene.

"Cas, anything you could get off of the Scene?" Sam asked when they were far enough away.

"It was definitely an Angel. Which would maybe explain why Gabriel had that reaction. I wouldn't have been able to sense it, but he did." Cas said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to grab some dinner, then I'll find us a motel, because right now, I'm tired of driving." Sam said.

* * *

After a small dinner, Sam checked them into a motel.

he had bought a two-bedroom room, which had confused the desk lady when she saw three of them.

After everything was settled, Sam laid out a map of the State he had bought at a store.

"Okay. So, they said Green Isle got hit, which is _here._ Then Springfield. Then this town." Sam said as he marked the given locations.

"This place is so big. And that's only three locations. There isn't much of a pattern." Cas pointed out.

"Well, at first it would have looked like they were going towards the capital, or Minneapolis, which are both big cities. But then they came here." Sam said.

"It would be worth a try." Cas suggested.

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll head up there, but... I don't know about Gabriel." Sam said, looking over at said Angel, who was asleep on one of the beds.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"You saw what happened. When we got close, he sensed it." Sam said.

"Maybe that can be our advantage. This time we could probably find the next Angel before they hit." Cas said.

"Well, yeah but... I hate to see him in pain like that." Sam said.

"His Grace is slowly restoring, but not enough for him to understand other Angels yet." Cas said.

"How long until he's fully restored? Will that help with his memory?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to say. Only time will tell." Cas said.

"Okay. Well. I'm gonna get some sleep." Sam said.

"I will keep watch. Possibly scout around for any possible Angel activity." Cas said.

Sam nodded, before heading for the second empty bed.

* * *

The next day, there had yet to be news about any possible bombings, which meant they still had time to find their next possible hit.

Sam had reached the city limits of Minneapolis that afternoon.

It seemed to be their jackpot, considering Gabriel began having minor ringing and headaches.

When they reached the city, Cas confirmed the reactions when he said he sensed an Angel somewhere close by.

Sam alerted the two Angels that he wanted to make one stop before they investigated.

* * *

"You want me to stay here?" Gabriel questioned as Sam walked around the new given motel room, drawing sigils around the room with a red spray paint.

"Yeah. It's just for precaution. I don't want you to get hurt more than you have by sensing these Angels." Sam said.

"Why are you making those?" Gabriel asked, observing his actions.

"They're wards. They'll keep Angels _and_ Demons out." Sam said.

"Why do they all want me?" Gabriel asked.

Sam sighed, looking at the troubled Angel.

"I don't know Gabe."

When the Angel didn't reply, Sam moved, grabbing the remote, "Here. This is a remote. You can use it to watch TV. If the ringing comes back, remember what I told you, try to block it out. Turn up the volume if you have to... And if someone knocks at the door, don't answer it." Sam instructed.

"What if it's you?" Gabriel asked.

"I have a key. I won't have to knock." Sam said.

Gabriel nodded to the information, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked confused.

"I am being a burden. You have been doing so much for me, and I can do nothing." Gabriel said, lowering his head.

"Hey. It's okay. The only thing you _can_ do, is heal. You're not a burden. I'd rather have you here than..." Sam broke himself off.

 _Dead. With those Demons._

Either words he couldn't bring himself to say.

Gabriel's eyes met his during this time.

It was quiet for a while, until Sam broke it, clearing his throat, "Um. I'll be back. Stay here, and you'll be fine."

Gabriel nodded, "Be careful."

Sam stared at him, slightly surprised by the sincerity and worry in his voice, before nodding in reply, before standing, heading out the door.

Leaving one last warding sigil, followed by a ' _Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the door, before leaving.

* * *

"Are you sure it was wise to leave him alone?" Cas asked as they walked the city.

"Yeah. I warded the room. It's basically like the Bunker now." Sam said, "Plus i don't know what these Angels are like. Or how they'd react to the fact that Gabriel is alive."

"True... Woah, wait..." Cas said suddenly, holding his arm out in front of Sam, "There he is."

Sam looked at him confused, before looking at the small crowd of people ahead of them.

"Are one of them an Angel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The one with short brown hair. Blue shirt." Cas said.

Sam and Cas made sure to keep their distance but carefully followed the Angel, who walked aimlessly through the crowd, seeming to fit in with it.

They cut through an alley, where they would be able to cut the Angel off.

Without causing a scene, Sam managed to grab the Angel, pulling him into the empty alley.

The person easily fought in his grasp, managing to elbow him, knocking him back a few paces, losing hold of him.

Cas came forward, pinning the Angel to the wall, an Angel Blade held close to his throat.

"Stop trying to fight. You have been terrorizing towns, sacrificing your lives. Why?" Cas questioned.

"Our new Lord has a plan." The Angel answered.

"Who?" Cas asked, reluctantly releasing the Angel to let him talk.

The Angel massaged his throat before smiling, "Lucifer."

Sam's heart nearly stopped in his chest, "Lucifer? Where is he?"

"Heaven, of course." The Angel answered.

"Why would you follow him? Of all people? Is he telling you to do this? Do you not see the wrong in all this?" Cas asked, confused and disturbed by the news.

"This is coming from an Angel who's been a pain in all of our asses. You side with the humans. You refuse to help us restore heaven. We finally found someone." The Angel said.

"By killing more of you? Why?" Cas asked.

"Lucifer said in order to make more of us. We had to... _Make room_ for us _here._ He's sending us to destroy humanity. One town at a time." The Angel said.

Cas' eyes lowered in complete disgust and confusion to the words, "Why would you... We were created to watch humanity. Not destroy it."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. And in the Name of Lucifer, I sacrifice myself-"

Cas moved forward before the Angel could finish, who was revealing a sigil that had been cut into his stomach.

He jammed the Angel Blade into the rogue, who's speech was cut off with a scream.

Seconds later, the Angel dropped to the ground, dead.

"I... Thought you wanted to _use_ their Grace." Sam said, his mind still wrapping around what had just happened.

"There wasn't time. he was about to implode himself _here."_ Cas said, turning to Sam, a look of concern on his face, "You should get back to the motel. Check on Gabriel. I'm going to see if I can't find out more information on this. I'll return when I do." Cas said, before with a flutter of wings, Sam was alone.

* * *

Sam had decided to just leave the deceased Angel where it was, heading back to the motel.

When he entered his room, the TV could be heard playing.

"Gabe. I'm back." Sam announced as he closed the door.

Everything looked to be in shape.

He found Gabriel sitting up on one of the beds, he looked to have been asleep, but his entrance probably startled him.

"Hey. You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I just heard the door open. Did you find any Angels?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. One. We took care of it, but, I don't think it's over. Cas left to try and dig deeper on the problem. Until then, there isn't much we can do." Sam said.

Gabriel nodded mutely. He seemed troubled.

Sam knew his thoughtful expressions all too well.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Sam pushed lightly.

"Hmm? No. I've just been... Thinking." Gabriel said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About all of this. But mostly, about you." Gabriel said.

Sam's brows lowered in confusion, "What about me?"

Gabriel looked up at him, golden eyes capturing his, and the stare lingered.

"About the feelings I feel I may be developing for you."

It took Sam longer than it should have to process the words completely, not the time he was given, apparently.

Suddenly, the Angel had closed their distance, a hand reached around to the back of his neck, and a pair of warm lips were pressed gently against Sam's.

Sam's eyes widened in complete shock, before his body reacted faster than his brain could process.

He literally backpedalled so fast, away from the grasp, only the wall could stop him.

"What the... _Hell,_ Gabriel!" Sam nearly squeaked, glaring at the confused Angel.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought that-"

"You're _sorry?_ Why... Why would you do that in the first place?" Sam asked.

"I-I thought that... Everything you've done for me, was because you care... About me." Gabriel said, hurt forming in his eyes.

"Yeah. I cared. I was taking care of you because you were _hurt._ It wasn't... _This._ I took pity on you, that's all." Sam said.

The look of hurt transformed into pure pain and sadness from the Angel, and Sam suddenly realized what he had said.

"U- Gabe. I didn't mean...-"

"Yes you did." Gabriel muttered under his breath, before walking pas him, opening the door to the outside.

"Gabe. _Wait._ I'm sorry! I-" Sam chased after him.

However, as soon as he stepped foot outside of the room, he was frozen in place by the position before him.

A woman had Gabriel held tightly in her grasp.

"Well, well. I knew the Winchesters would be harboring our Archangel. It was just a matter of waiting until he was completely vulnerable." The femal demon smirked at him.

Sam began to approach them, but the demon pulled a Blade from Gabriel's coat, holding it to his throat.

"Ah ah. Wouldn't want to kill the poor Angel, would we? Besides, Asmodeus misses his little _snack._ And I think this one is more than willing to go. Hmm?" The demon said.

"S-Sam." Gabriel managed under a whisper, a look of pure fear but devastation in his eyes.

Suddenly, the feel of something hard and metallic hit the back of Sam's head, and he was brought to the floor by the impact, his eyesight immediately growing blurry.

The last thing he heard, was the female demon laughing, and mocking him, waving and saying, "Bye bye."

Then. Darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, there were many places I tried to decide where I wanted to cut this off, but, I decided to just get it all in one chapter.**_

 _ **From here, this is basically an AU story. No longer really following the show, but maybe bringing pieces in here and there.**_

 _ **Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, I thought this chapter would end up being very short, when in turn, actually ended up being pretty long.**_

 _ **Estimate of 4k words in the chapter itself.**_

 _ **Once again note, this is turning more into an AU story. Any recent episodes after Episode 17 have been entirely altered, and so this is basically my own plot now.**_

 _ **Also note, the story is now rated M, and this chapter will include a bit of it.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you guys for the favorites and comments so far. I'm kind of wrapping up the story now. Possibly 1 or 2 chapters left.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

"Sam... _Sam!"_ A voice constantly called his name, and he could feel himself being shaken into consciousness.

"Sam! Wake up!" Cas' voice sounded worried.

Sam's vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes, and his head hurt like hell.

"Ugh. C-Cas." Sam groaned, closing his eyes to avoid the blur in his vision.

"What happened?" Cas asked. "Where's Gabriel?"

At the name, Sam shot up into a sitting position, suddenly forgetting about his head injury.

"Gabe! They took Gabriel!" Sam said, his heart racing with panic as he tried to push himself up.

"Who?" Cas asked.

"Demons. I... Gabe and I were talking. And I said something... It's all my fault." Sam said, panic in full mode now, barely able to breathe.

"Sam. Calm down. You need, to calm down." Cas said, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from his frantic pacing.

"I can't. They took him. We have to find him." Sam said.

"We will. If they took him back, I might be able to get us in there. I was there, once, with Lucifer. My guess would be that's where Gabriel would be." Cas said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sam said quickly.

Cas sighed, giving him a look of pity, "Perhaps... You should stay here. You're not at your-"

"What? No! I'm coming with you. I don't care what it takes." Sam said.

Cas stared at him, reluctant, but sighed, and nodded.

Then, his grip on Sam's shoulder tightened, and their surroundings suddenly changed.

They were somewhere that looked like an underground dungeon.

Sam looked around, expecting to see Gabriel somewhere, but there was nothing.

"I sense an excessive amount of Grace through that door." Cas said, focusing on a metal door at one end of the _hall._

In that moment, a group of Demons appeared on both sides of them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" You're not supposed to-"

Cas stopped the Demon mid-sentence, resting his hand against the Demon's forehead, and a reddish-white glow emitted from its eyes and mouth, followed by a yell of pain, before falling to the ground.

At that moment, the whole hoard of Demons charged at once.

Sam drew his Demon Knife, punching and stabbing his way through the crowd.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, and he was pulled awya from the surrounding Demons, and pushed towards the direction of the metal door.

"Go! I'll hold them off." Cas said, before the Demons buried him in frantic attacks.

Sam hesitated for a few seconds, wanting to help the Angel, but the reminder of Gabriel overwhelmed the thought.

He turned from the fighting group, over tot he door that was now left unguarded.

It was heavy and hard to open, but Sam managed, fitting himself in whatever opening he could provide.

He was now in an empty room, that had tools here and there, and... _Gabriel._

Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it must have been a long time.

Gabriel was unconscious, with his arms stretched out by iron chains that had him strung in midair.

The position almost mimicked a crucifixion.

The Angel had needles inserted in his arms and neck, that was draining a bright substance from him, down into large glass jars.

Sam frantically glanced around the room, trying to figure out a way to get him down.

He managed to find where the other ends of the chains were, wrapped around something at the other end of the room.

Sam went to the left one first, quickly undoing the knots, until Gabriel's left arm dropped to his side.

He then went to the right side, this time being more cautious and calm as to how he undid the chains, seeing as this was the last thing holding the Angel up.

After he untied the chains, he held it firmly, to slowly lower Gabriel back to the ground.

The Angel was still unconscious, so when Sam made sure he was safely on the ground, he released the chain and ran up to him.

Sam dropped to his knees, undoing the chains around Gabriel's wrists, before quickly pulling out the tubes that were stuck in his skin.

He then had to tear off a bit of his own shirt, to cover the wounds, that were freely draining blood.

"Gabe? Hey. Gabriel. Wake up." Sam lowered himself more tot he Angel, practically kneeling over him, caressing the side of his neck, "Hey. Come on."

Nothing he said could reach to him.

The only assurance that he was even alive, was the barely visible notice of his chest slightly rising and falling.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a group of Demons charged in.

Sam stood, facing the Demons, managing to pick them off one by one. Even if he was greatly outnumbered.

When he had killed the last remaining Demon, he focused back on the Angel, who had yet to show signs of life.

"Hey. We gotta go." Sam said, finally giving up trying to wake him, and simply managed to wrap Gabriel's arm around his shoulder, so he could pull him up, fully supposrting his dead-weight body.

He glanced around the room, unsure of how they would even get out of here.

Then, Cas busted into the room, a few of the leftover Demons following after him.

"Cas-"

"You two have to go. _Now."_ Cas said, before resting two fingers on both of their foreheads.

"N-" Before Sam could object, he was suddenly sucked into another dimension.

He soon found himself in the familiar shelters of the Bunker.

Sam staggered slightly at the unexpected actions, before remembering Gabriel still resting against his side.

He managed to guide him over to the nearest couch, carefully laying him down, before glancing around the room for the other Angel.

He was confused. Their priority was to get Gabriel out of there. Why did he not come with them?

As if to answer his confusion, a whoosh of air sounded, and Cas appeared a few feet away from him, managing to catch himself on the table, the sound of a large item hitting the table.

"Cas." Sam approached him worriedly, easily noticing the cuts on his face and body that weren't there before he'd sent them away.

"I'm alright. I... Got this." Cas said, nodding towards the large jar of bright white light.

"His Grace." Sam said.

"Most likely what's left of it. I would have gotten more, but..." Cas groaned as he sat down, out of breath.

"No. It's fine. I'm... Glad you're okay." Sam said.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Sam turning back to the, still unconscious, Angel on the couch.

"Why isn't he waking up? He wasn't like this last time." Sam asked, walking back up to Gabriel, kneeling next to the couch.

"Asmodeus must have tried to take the rest of his Grace. Without it, and the inflictions he was probably receiving, I would understand his inability to function." Cas said.

"So, basically he's dying." Sam said, his chest tightening at the word.

"Not yet. If we restore what we have of his Grace. He has a chance." Cas said, forcing himself to stand once again, grabbing the jar, before approaching them.

Sam stood, giving the Angel some room, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold him. He might struggle." Cas said.

Sam glanced down at Gabriel, hardly seeing him struggle in the state he was in, but complied.

He moved closer to the side of the couch, leaning over, wrapping an arm carefully around his neck as if to cradle him, and another one on his chest, just to be sure if what Cas said happened, he had hold of him.

Cas sighed, before leaning down as well, opening the large container, which, the bright substance eagerly escaped its exit.

As if it were a magnet, the Grace slowly made its way to Gabriel, pouring into his mouth little by little.

The first few seconds of the process, nothing was happening. Then, an iron grip was on Sam's arm that was holding down his chest.

Gabriel's eyes were wide open now, fear and panic evident as he tried to struggle against the hold as the Grace continued to pour into him.

"Gabe. It's okay. We're trying to help you." Sam spoke up, having to hold him down more than before, but still didn't want to have to fight him.

"It's almost empty." Cas commented, as he kept hold of the jar, tilting it slightly as if to coax the Grace out faster.

Many minutes seemed to go by, until the final remains of the Grace was consumed by the Archangel.

In that instant, he went lax in Sam's hold once more, seeming to fall back into unconsciousness as if nothing had even happened.

Sam nearly wanted to panic again at the reaction, "W-what happened? Did it work?"

"Yes. It will take time for his body to regenerate. I'm not sure if it will be enough to have fully restored his Grace, however." Cas explained.

"As long as he's alive. That's all that matters." Sam said, his hold on the Angel loosening, but never leaving.

"Yes. He will need to rest now." Cas said.

Sam nodded, "I'll get him to his room."

Cas nodded, backing away to let Sam manage the Archangel into his arms.

Sam carried him to his own room, rather than the guest room, befor elaying him down on the bed.

It was now, he noticed, thanks to the Grace he was given, his wounds had all healed, and his body was slowly restoring itself.

The only thing it _wasn't_ doing, was waking him up.

sam sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling obligated to watch him.

He didn't care if it took him a couple hours, or a couple _weeks_ to wake up.

Sam would be there.

He sighed, a sudden overwhelming urge to reach over, resting his hand against the side of Gabriel's face.

The feel of tears threatened behind his eyes, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Apparently, chasing and killing a rogue Angel, and saving Gabriel from the Demons had happened all in two days.

Two days without sleep, and it had finally caught up to Sam's body.

He found himself waking up late the next afternoon.

He had fallen asleep next to the Angel, unable to convince himself to sleep anywhere else.

Gabriel was still unconscious, but his physical conditions seemed to improve by the hour.

Now if only it would wake him up.

Sam sighed, reluctantly leaving the room to get something to eat.

If not for his constantly complaining stomach, he'd force himself to stay in the bedroom.

"How is he?" Cas asked from the map room.

He had been in and out. Keeping an eye out for both Angels and Demons.

"Same as yesterday." Sam said, pulling out bread and some lunch meat. "How long will this take? His wounds are gone. he looks brand new again. Why isn't he waking up yet?"

"As I said. It takes time."

"Yeah. _Time._ I don't know how much longer I can wait. I have to know he's okay, and I have to hear it from _him."_ Sam said.

"I understand. You have grown close to him since he came here." Cas said.

Sam froze in place, staring at the Angel in surprise.

"You've gone out of your way more than you would for anyone else for him. And he trusts you because of that." Cas explained.

Sam sighed, the sudden reminder of their last conversation. One of the most reasons he wanted the Angel to wake up. "Yeah. Well. I don't think he'll feel that way when he wakes up."

Cas gave him a look of confusion, "Why not?"

Sam sighed, resting his hands on the counter.

"I already told you. Before Gabriel was taken by those Demons... We were talking... And... It was shock more than anything. I never meant to hurt him." Sam said, the feel of tears returning.

"What did you say?" Cas asked, partially demanding, but still calm.

"I... He kissed me." Sam managed quickly, nearly wanting to avoid the other Angel's reaction.

Cas' eyes lowered, confused but surprised by the news.

He covered it with a look of understanding, "And you didn't want that."

"I... I don't know. Like I said, I was in shock, but... It's just confusing. And I just... Took it out on him." Sam said, "I said some things. That I wish I could take back. But I want him to wake up first."

Cas' eyes lowered in sorrow, "I'm sure he will soon. We just have to wait."

"Yeah. Easy for you to say." Sam said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"It's not. I still haven't forgotten the fact that Dean is still in that other universe. It's been, what, three days?" Cas said.

Sam's eyes lowered. It may have been bad for him to say, his brother had in fact been lost in the back of his mind until now.

"Yeah. I miss him too. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. He _has_ to." Sam said.

Cas nodded in agreement, but didn't say more.

The room fell into silence once again.

Sam finished up his sandwich, before excusing himself back into the bedroom.

* * *

Another two days went by, and Sam rarely left the room, let alone, the bed.

He just sat up at the head of the bed, constantly keeping watch over the sleeping Angel.

He had even started _talking_ to him. Meaningless conversation, just something to maybe coax Gabriel out of his coma state.

Later that night, Sam was abruptly awoken by the feel and sound of the Angel jumping up beside him, breathing in as much air as he could, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time.

Sam immediately snapped out of his sleep haze, sitting up, and instinctively reaching for the Angel in hopes to comfort him, or alert him of his presence.

Gabriel was leaned over now, taking another few minutes to catch his breath.

"G-Gabriel. Are you... Okay?" Sam asked, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Where am I?" He asked, glancing around the dark room.

Sam reached over to turn on the lamp, providing a little bit of light.

"You're safe. Here in the Bunker." Sam said.

Gabriel suddenly turned to face him, his eyes full of confusion. "I remember."

Sam's brows shot up, ' _That wasn't a reaction he was expecting.'_

"You... You do? Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Everything. I remember... I died, but... Then I was alive, but I was immediately captured by Demons. I tried to fight them, but this _one_..." Gabriel trailed off.

Sam's eyes had widened more by this, ' _Was he_ _ **back**_ _?'_

"So. You remember everything? Me? Everything before?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked over at him, "Yes... And what am I even doing here? Why are we in bed together?"

"I... We- I was just watching you. You've been out for a few days. I... Couldn't leave you." Sam managed, watching as the Angel had moved off the bed, making some distance between them.

"Is that because you _pity_ me?" Gabriel asked.

Sam gave him a look of pain at the striking reminder.

"Yeah. I remember it all, Sam. Maybe I wasn't myself, maybe I didn't know who I was, but if it was all just pity, you should have just kicked me to the curb to save yourself the trouble." Gabriel said, a hurt glare forming.

"I would _never_ do that!" Sam said, feeling slightly defensive now.

"Why not? Never stopped you before. Not then, and definitely not _now."_ Gabriel said.

Sam could literally sense the Angel was bound to teleport away, and he knew he probably could too.

So, he did the only thing his instincts could push him to do.

He reached out, pulling the Angel in by the shirt, before crushing his lips to Gabriel's.

It took a few seconds to get him to reply, and for a second, Sam thought he was going to disappear regardless of his attempt.

However, when his hand left his shirt to caress the short locks of hair, the Angel finally went lax into his arms, submitting to the kiss.

Gabriel's hands tangled themselves into Sam's long hair, eagerly replying to the kiss, causing it to deepen.

The Angel's tongue joined in first, as he seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the situation.

finally, the kiss was becoming too overwhelming, and Sam had to draw back, gasping for air.

He stared down at the Angel's golden eyes that were nearly glowing in reply to what just happened.

"Do you _know_ how long I've dreamt of doing that?" Gabriel spoke first, a smile quirking up slightly.

"I'm sorry." Sam managed in between breaths.

"Well that's not the answer I was expecting." Gabriel said, humor slightly in his voice.

"No. I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking clearly." Sam said.

"Are you thinking clearly _now?"_ Gabriel asked.

"Y-yes." Sam said.

"Then that's all that matters. I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried. Not after everything you've done." Gabriel sighed.

Sam nodded in reply, in hopes to keep the tears from coming back.

 _This_ was the Gabriel he had missed.

"Now. Come on. I can see the lack of sleep you've gotten because of all of this. You should probably get back to it. And don't worry, I won't... _Disappear_ in the meantime." Gabriel said.

Sam gave him a look, as if that made him feel any better.

But, he complied to the command, glancing over to notice the clock only read _1:00 A.M._

When he reached the bed again, he glanced at the Angel, "You coming?"

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep anymore." Gabriel said.

Sam sighed, "Can you at least _try?"_

"Alright. Fine. Even though I'm back, you're still demanding." Gabriel sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Sam just rolled his eyes, before laying down, giving the Angel his back just for spite.

It didn't work, however, as soon as he felt the familiar sensations of Gabriel moving closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Sam's eyes lowered, baffled by the sudden movements, before clearing his throat, "Uh, Gabe. We're supposed to be sleeping...?"

"Hmm. _You_ can sleep. I'll just, be here, watching over you. Like a good little Angel." Gabriel whispered, planting light kisses against his hair.

it was silent for a few minutes, Sam unable to form a reply.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Gabriel sighed, simply nuzzling himself closer.

Sam sighed.

' _Well. This was going to take some getting used to...'_

* * *

The next morning, Sam awoke to the familiar position.

He was beginning to grow used to the Angel's closeness. He'd been that way since he first came back.

' _About the feelings I may be developing for you.'_

Sam hadn't really thought he saw Gabriel in such a way. It was literally the last thing on his mind.

Although, he couldn't help but remember back to when gabriel had asked him what they were.

That was probably the first time he ever pondered the thought of why Gabriel thought they would somehow be lovers.

Maybe there was something he _did_ remember from back then that never came to be?

He was brought out of his wandering thoughts by the feel of Gabriel rousing behind him.

The Angel was slightly leaning over him, nuzzling his neck again.

The actions were still strange to him, but never brought himself to stop him.

"G-Gabe?" Was all he could manage.

"Shhh." Gabriel cut him off, before continuing his actions.

Sam slowly turned onto his back, so he could more face the Angel.

Gabriel's lips moved with the actions, until they met Sam's.

Sam made a noise, a mix of a groan and a whine.

One of Gabriel's hands slipped under his shirt, slowly and carefully exploring the skin underneath.

Finally, Sam couldn't hold in the sensations he was feeling anymore.

With little effort, he managed to pull Gabriel more towards him, until his body was now resting on top of his.

Gabriel's lips began to travel now, making a path down his neck, and whatever his shirt _didn't_ cover.

Sam was in a complete and utter mess underneath him, moaning and pulling anything and everything that was the Angel, closer to his body.

He'd be damned if he didn't sound like a freaking teenager right now.

Sam's shirt was nearly halfway off by now, and Gabriel sure enjoyed taking his time.

"Sam!" A voice sounded from the other side of the Bunker, "We're back!"

It took a few seconds for Sam to process and recognize the voice, but Gabriel seemed to recognize it first.

He made a noise, a mix between a growl and a groan, pulling away from Sam, "Well. Your brother definitely has impeccable timing."

Sam's eyes widened in realization, forcing himself up into a sitting position, even if it did bring Gabriel with him.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice sounded again, "Cas?"

"Where did you say he went again?" Gabriel asked, seeming calm about the occurrences, while Sam tried to pull himself out of the embrace.

Sam moved around the room, finding a clean shirt and jeans to change into, before glancing at the Angel.

"Uh. Maybe you should wait here. For now." Sam said.

"Why? Afraid to show me to Big Bro?" Gabriel asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"What? No. Just... wait here, will you?" Sam said, before leaving the room.

As Sam headed down the hallway, he could hear Dean's muffled voice, followed by Cas'

When he reached the room they were in, it almost felt like he had walked into a dream.

Dean and Cas were talking distinctly, and Jack and Mary stood a few paces away from them, observing the conversation.

They were back.

They were all... _really_ back.

Dean turned to focus on Sam.

For the first few minutes, they just stared at one another from across the room, as if both were still coming to terms that what was in front of them, was real.

Finally, Sam made the first move, approaching his brother, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean responded to the embrace, only slightly startled by the movement.

"Heya Sammy." He said casually, almost as if he hadn't been gone for almost a week.

After a few minutes, Sam pulled away to focus on the other two.

"Hey mom. Welcome back." He finally managed, pulling her into a hug next.

"Thanks." She said, "You boys really overdid yourselves. Going through all _that_ to get me back."

"Yeah, well. That's what family is for, right?" Sam asked, before glancing over at Jack, "How are you?"

"I'm... Good. It was... different, Over There. But when Dean and... Ketch arrived. Things got a little easier." Jack said.

Sam looked over at dean at the mention of the name, "Where is he?"

Dean looked down for a second, " _Someone_ had to keep those Angel's off our asses long enough to open the portal and get outta there... I never liked the guy, but he actually stayed till the end, so... Points for him, I guess." Dean said.

" _Angels?"_ Another voice sounded in the room.

It had startled the group, and all eyes focused on Gabriel, who had silently come in the room.

"Is he... Normal, or...-"

"I am quite normal, thank you for the kind choice of words." Gabriel spoke up.

Dean's brows just rose slightly in surprise to the answer.

"Who's that?" Mary spoke up first.

"This is... Gabriel." Sam said.

"As in...?"

"Yeah. The Archangel." Sam answered.

"And... Aren't you the mother? Who died in the beginning to set everything in motion?" Gabriel asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

"And who are _you?"_ He asked, switching his focus to the kid.

"I'm Jack." Jack answered before anyone else, giving a light smile.

Gabriel's eyes lowered in even more confusion, as if to say _, "That didn't help."_

"He's, uh... A nephilim, that I told you about." Sam spoke up.

"Lucifer's kid." Dean expanded, not even trying to be subtle.

Gabriel stared at the three, completely baffled by the news.

"Wait wait wait. Lucifer is _alive,_ and still roaming the earth?" Gabriel asked.

"Actually he's in heaven, but he has been around for a while now." Cas spoke up.

"Heaven?" Gabriel asked, shocked by the word, "What the _hell_ is he...- What the hell have I been missing when I was out?!"

The Angel was growing annoyed at the amount of, not-so-good, news he was constantly receiving.

"Uh. Gabe, you might want to sit down. You've missed a _lot."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, another week of planning and finally writing out this chapter. I was really struggling on what path I wanted to take this, considering that I'm trying to wrap it up.**_

 _ **I finally managed to put it all together. I may have used some of Episode 18 in this chapter, based off of scenes I've seen, considering I haven't watched the show since I started this, because I didn't want any distractions.**_

 _ **Anyway, a special Thank You for VegasGranny for sticking with this story, and leaving encouraging comments for each chapter. And to answer your question: I might just do that, especially after my satisfaction as to how this chapter turned out.**_

 _ **With that being said:**_

 _ **Warning: Smut! Smut! Smut!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

A few hours passed since Sam and Dean had started explaining past events that were taken after his death.

Gabriel stared at them blankly, partially in vapor lock.

"Uhhh. Did we break him again?" Dean asked after two minutes of silence.

"Gabriel?" Sam tried.

Gabriel blinked, as if clearing his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry. I must have dozed off somewhere in there. And you know what, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that you guys told me that practically _nothing_ has changed since I died. Is that accurate? Close enough?" Gabriel asked, snark and sarcasm in his voice.

Dean and Sam just stared at him, awaiting further actions.

"Well. If Lucifer's in heaven running Angels, we're royally screwed." Gabriel said, "And what about this _new Michael_ person?"

"The portal they went through to get Mom and Jack, the other world is like the Future. In that world, we didn't exist." Sam explained.

Gabriel stared at them, confused again.

After a few minutes, he blinked a couple times, before standing.

"Wow. This is, uh, a lot to process. And, what is your game plan?" Gabriel asked.

"Since you are back, you could take on Lucifer, chase him out of heaven and help restore Angels. The _correct_ way." Cas said.

Gabriel stared at him incredulously, "What? I've only been back for a week - well, a day - and you're already throwing me in the line of fire? The last time I tried to help and face Lucifer, I died, and I'm not risking my life again."

"You must, for the good of heaven, or otherwise you, me, and Lucifer will be the only ones left." Cas said roughly.

"And since when have I cared for heaven? I left before the going got tough. Why should _I_ be the one to fix this mess?" Gabriel asked.

"Because you're the only Archangel we got." Dean spoke up.

Gabriel sent his glare towards him, "And I'm suddenly supposed to devote my life and loyalty to _you?"_

"Gabe." Sam spoke up next, trying to calm the tension, "We're not trying to _make_ you do anything."

"You can speak for yourself all you want, Sam. But not for them. I'm out." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel d-"

It was too late this time, with a snap of fingers, he was gone.

Dean scoffed at that, throwing his arms up, "Well, that's just great."

"Gabriel has been good at hiding for eons. But I will try to find him again." Cas said, before he disappeared soon after.

It fell silent throughout the room for a few minutes.

Dean finally sighed, "That went well."

"Well.. We _were_ kind of demanding." Sam said.

"Demanding? We need all the help we can get. Yeah I got Mom out, but let's not forget that Michael over there _does_ have the power to reopen that portal. And heaven... I don't worry about much, but if Lucifer's using the Angels to nuke the friggin' world, we need someone powerful who can go up there and stop him. And to top it off, Asmodeus." Dean said.

"Yeah. So you should understand why he left. He just came back, to being himself, and then we throw all this on him. He's still recovering. He just needs time." Sam said, although the sudden loss of contact with Gabriel hurt on the inside.

"Yeah. Time we don't have." Dean sighed.

"So... What all happened when we were gone?" Mary spoke up.

* * *

 _Gabe? Can you hear me? I know it was a lot to process, but I need to know you're okay out there._

 _Gabe?_

 _Gabriel?_

 _I_ _ **can**_ _find you._

 _You know what, you_ _ **are**_ _a dick. After everything I've done, everything we've been through, you just leave._

 _Gabe. I'm sorry. I just miss you._

 _Gabriel?_

About another week passed with no signs from either Angel.

Cas would pop in from time to time for a split second to check how things were going, before leaving again.

A week without the Archangel had Sam's thoughts reeling.

The fact that Cas could find no signs of him was not helping.

What if he was taken by the Demons again? Had the Angels found him? Yes Gabriel was back, but how powerful was he? How much had he regained since they returned some of his Grace?

"Sam. Sammy!" A voice echoed, followed by a snap of fingers that flashed in front of his face, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah. What?" Sam asked, focusing on Dean and the others who all had a look of concern on their faces.

"Okay. Come on, man. You haven't slept but maybe an hour a night. You'll be nothing but a walking zombie if you keep it up like this. What's going on with you?" Dean asked.

Sam stared at him, trying to come up with an answer, "I, uh, I've just been... Thinking about all the crap that's going on."

A moment of silence.

"Is this about Gabriel?" Dean revealed what he was trying to hide, "Okay. I don't know the whole gist of what happened when you two were all buddy-buddy, but you have to let it go. You helped him, he leaves us in the dust. That's just the way it is." Dean said.

"Yes. But is it wrong to be a little concerned? He was taken by Asmodeus again and nearly _died._ Who's to say he's not back there now?" Sam asked.

"Sorry to disappoint but he's not there either." A different voice answered him.

All 4 quickly stood to face the newcomer.

Talk about _speak of the devil and up he shows._

"What the hell are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here?" Dean asked, reaching for a gun, even if it wouldn't do much good.

"I will admit, the wards around this place are pretty strong. But I'm stronger." Asmodeus said, scanning around the room. "Now. Onto business. Little Winchester over there stole my little Archangel... Again. And I can sense what little essence he has left, lingering on this place. Hand him over, and we can walk away and let bygones be bygones."

"He's not here." Dean said.

"Now I know that's a lie. His Grace is all over this place. I can sense it." Asmodeus said.

"Well. I'd tell you to have a look for yourself, but, I'd much rather figure out a couple hundred ways to kill you." Dean said, before raising his gun, immediately sending a bullet to the Demon's chest.

Of course, it did nothing, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Asmodeus sighed at the attempt, before making his own move, sending Dean flying across the other side of the room with a single flick of his hand.

This ensued Mary, Jack and Sam to come at the Demon at once, but he managed to simultaneously send them back all at once as well.

"Well. Now that we're all comfortably seated. Are we ready to talk? Or should I start picking you off one by one until one of you speak?" Asmodeus asked as he approached them.

Silence.

"Alright then. i guess I'll start with the one who took him first." Asmodeus sighed, approaching the injured gorup.

" _Hey_." Another voice stopped the Demon in his tracks, before turning around.

"Looking for me?" Gabriel asked, his Blade resting in his calm hand.

Asmodeus grinned, "Well. That little bit of Grace you got back fixed you up nicely. Must mean there's even more to take now."

Before the Demon could take another step, however, Gabriel's eyes began to glow a bright blue, before it spread throughout his entire body.

Then, another glow of golden began to protruding from his back, revealing a large mass in the shape of wings.

Larger than anyone had ever seen.

"You can't possibly hope to kill me with a little light, do you?" Asmodeus challenged, though clearly the authority in his voice was gone.

Gabriel replied with something in an entirely different language as he slowly closed the distance between them.

When he was only inches from the Demon, he looked as though he was bound to make a run for it, but Gabriel reached him first, one hand grabbing for his shirt, the other hand planting firmly on the Demon's forehead.

Any other Angel trying this probably wouldn't succeed, but with Gabriel, pulsing with Grace, and inhuman power, it was different.

Asmodeus was too in shock to move, which gave him enough time, before the Demon's eyes began to glow out from the inside, and another glow prodruding from his mouth as a yell of pain began to emit.

Gabriel's Grace only seemed to grow brighter, slowly spreading around the Demon's full body.

It took longer than normal, but finally, the body combusted, Grace pouring out from the inside, and the Demon's form withered away.

Minutes later, Gabriel's Grace dimmed, soon revealing his original state.

Sam and the others were slowly able to stand now, staring at him in surprise to what just happened.

"Well. Look who decided to come back when the going got tough." Dean spoke up first.

Gabriel glared at him, "I didn't come back for you. I came back because _that_ one wouldn't _shut up."_ His eyes pointed to the other Winchester.

"Also because I was looking for that demon ever since I left. he just happened to lead me back here." Gabriel added, "But now since that's over. I see no other reason to draw more attention to myself than I already have, so... Later."

"Wait. You can't just c-" Dean cut himself off, however, when he was then talking to thin air.

"Son of a-" Dean muttered under his breath, "What did he even mean about _you?"_ He focused on Sam.

Sam stayed quiet, unsure how to come up with a logical reason that Dean would understand for him to pray to the Angel.

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time? Praying to Gabriel? For what?" Dean finally asked.

"I, uh... I was just worried about him leaving. He'd been through a lot during his time here, I just wasn't sure he was ready to reveal himself. Because the only way Asmodeus' Demons found him again was because we had left the Bunker. But, I guess you were right. No matter how much we helped him, he only cares about himself." Sam explained, mainly saying the last part to himself.

"At least he did one good thing before leaving." Dean admitted.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

* * *

Sam had escaped to his room, after they had cleaned up the mess and tended to some of the wounds they had received from the Demon.

He had heard him. Gabriel had heard him.

But why was he disregarding it that way?

As far as he knew, since before Dean came back, Gabriel was comfortable here.

... Was that the problem?

As he paced the room, trying to figure it out, he noticed something laying on his bedside table that wasn't there before.

A single slip of paper.

Sam picked up the piece of paper.

The writing was only slightly sloppy but familiar.

A single slip of paper.

It had a group of numbers on it.

After looking it over a few more times in confusion, realization hit him.

These were coordinate numbers.

Once he had figured that out, he read the 3 words on the botton:

 _See you there ;)_

Sam's brows came together, ' _Okay...'_

After a few minutes of entering the numbers to his phone, he found an address, just a few miles out of town.

Sam sighed, if not for the reminder of Dean and the others back, he would gladly take off to the given location.

So, he came up with the only excuse he could think of:

"Hey. I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll bring back dinner. Anything you want in particular?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up at him, as if not expecting him to say that, "Uhh. Sure. Whatever you wanna get, as long as it comes with pie."

Sam scoffed at the normal reply, ' _It was good to have him back.'_

"Mind telling me _where_ you're going?" Dean finally spoke up before Sam could leave.

"Just... Out. I'm tried of just sitting around. I'm going to do something." Sam said.

Dean stared at him again in silence for a few minutes, before nodding, "Okay. Okay. Just be careful out there."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, before leaving the shelters of the Bunker.

* * *

It took about an hour for Sam to find the place his GPS took him to.

Turned out, he had passed it three times, since his destination being a 5-Star hotel was _not_ what he was expecting.

When Sam finally put the car in park, he looked the building over.

It looked ordinary.

What would Gabriel be doing here?

Wasn't he hiding? Was he even here?

All the questions had Sam's stomach doing flips.

If he was here, then...

Sam finally swallowed down all the nerves and questions, forcing himself out of the car.

As soon as Sam entered the hotel, a lady at the desk immediately noticed him, and even called him by name.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam wasn't sure whether to be concerned or wary of the woman's knowledge of him.

"Here's your key. Enjoy the stay." She said, handing him a card, before going back to her work like nothing had even occurred.

Sam stared at her in confusion for a few more seconds, before looking down at the card.

 _Room 205_.

' _Well... This was easy. Too easy.'_ Sam thought as he made his way down the long hotel hallways.

It wasn't long before he was standing before the door that held the three numbers that matched the card.

Taking another deep breath, Sam inserted the card into the card reader, and with a light beep, the door clicked open.

He still felt strange, knowing he was entering a possibly filled room.

When he opened the door wider, it was dark on the other side.

He slowly stepped into the room, there were barely any lights on.

' _Please don't let this be the wrong room.'_ Sam said to himself.

"Uh... Gabe?" He finally decided to make his presence known, even if he couldn't see anything or anyone.

Still no answer.

Was this a trick? Was he _seriously_ doing that again?

Then, he heard a ruffling sound from behind him, but befor ehe could focus on it, a hand suddenly fisted into the back of his hair, pulling him around to a rough body.

Sam managed to let out the most unmanly yelp known to man, before his lips were claimed by another's.

It all happened so fast, Sam couldn't figure out whether he needed to fight or...

His back hit the nearest wall, as the lips continued to hungrily claim his.

"G-Gabriel-" Sam tried to speak up about the unexpected movements.

"You... Sam Winchester... Are the most... Infuriating person... I've ever met." Was all Gabriel answered with in between kisses.

Sam wanted to question the Angel more about his recent behavior, but the heated moment was catching up to him.

Finally, he gave into the kiss, grabbing hold of the other man just as desperately as he was.

Gabriel groaned into his mouth, pressing their bodies even closer to the wall, if that were even possible. He then pressed his groin roughly against Sam's, moving his hips in a torturing, slow manner.

Sam's head shot back against the wall, unleashing an uncontrollably loud moan.

"Fuck Gabe." He hissed against the growing sensations.

Gabriel hummed as his lips now focused on the side of his neck, "Exactly what I want you to do, Sam."

Sam felt a sudden rush of realization when he felt Gabriel's hand yanking at the collar of his shirt.

"G-Gabe... Uh... Gabe! I don't... Have much time. I told Dean I would-"

"Sammy. I swear to Dad, if you are using your brother as an excuse to get out of this-"

"I'm not, it's just-"

"Then _please._ Stay." Gabriel said, emphasizing his words by one of his hands pressing firmly against Sam's crotch.

Sam groaned and shivered, slowly losing whatever self-control he had left.

"I _want_ you, Sam." Gabriel said, eyes darkened with undeniable lust.

Finally, Sam couldn't deny him any longer.

The questions and doubts he was having was lost in that _one_ look.

Without another word, Sam pulled the Angel close to him again, their lips reuiniting again in the same desperate fervor.

Sam managed to switch their positions, now having Gabriel's back to the wall, his body now completely covering the Angel's.

It didn't last, however, as Gabriel began slowly walking them back, easily finding the luxurious king size bed.

Sam's back hit the bed first, with Gabriel eagerly climbing over him.

He sat up on Sam's lap, this time carefully undoing each button on his shirt. After his shirt was undone, Gabriel pulled the shirt off of him, tossing it off the bed to admire the Winchester's bare chest.

Sam knew all too well what was to come next, yet was never fully prepared for it.

Gabriel leaned down, his mouth starting at the lowest of his stomach, sending hot open-mouthed kisses upon his easily visible six-pack, even adding in his tongue.

Sam threw his head back onto the pillow, as he tried not to squirm against his grasp.

Gabriel's lips slowly made their way up his stomach, to his ribs, to his chest.

"Mm. How long I've waited to be able to worship this body. To be able to mark every part of you." Gabriel chanted the words, along with many others, as his lips trailed over to the tattoed markings on the right side of his chest.

Sam wasn't sure he would last much longer, and only from under the Angel's words and kisses.

Gabriel's lips reunited with his, having his body cover his now.

The Angel wasn't done, however, as his hands travelled up his waist, fingers going to work at his jean's button.

Sam sighed in near relief when his jeans loosened around his waist, releasing tension on his growing arousal.

"Better, Sammy? I don't think you've tended to this in a while." Gabriel whispered in his ear, his hand digging into the opening of his pants, pressing against the hardness beneath his boxers.

Sam groaned, nearly thrusting his hips into the hand.

Gabriel's lips moved down to his neck again, kissing, licking and sucking that area, while his hand slowly massaged the aching and still clothed member.

"Ah. Gabe, I don't know how much longer I can last!" Sam finally let out, his hips moving with the Angel's rhythm.

"Then don't. We have all night, Sammy." Gabriel said, emphasizing his words by adding pressure to his member.

"Gabe I ca-"

"Sam. For once, stop worrying about everyone else. Think about yourself for a change. Just for tonight." Gabriel cut him off, even removing his hand from its goal to better grab his attention.

Sam stared at the Angel, a sudden feeling of relaxation and security overwhelming him.

It was as if whatever he said, his body immediately complied to.

Finally, he nodded.

A small smile crossed the Angel's lips, before they returned to Sam's, resuming his promise to an endless night filled with love, lust and desire.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, my first... well, gay-lemon, sort of.**_

 _ **I think there will be just one chapter left, pretty much wrapping everything up for this story. But maybe with some ideas, I might be able to make future Sabriel or even Destiel fics, considering I feel pretty proud of this one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wow. Sorry for taking another week. I had quite a bit of writer's block trying to finish up this story, and my brain decided, "You know what, let's keep going."**_

 _ **Going... from where I thought I was planning to end it. I went from ending it semi-happy, but had a bit of a cliffhanger to it, to managing to come up with a complete cute and happy ending. Don't worry, it won't start out that way at first. Still got a bit of a plot to go before I end it with this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, before we begin, I'd like to give a huge shout-out/thank you to VegasGranny for the continuous awesome reviews. In reply to your last one: Once again, so I could focus on finishing this story, I haven't really watched any episodes, except a few clips on YouTube that somehow ended up in my recommended. And, your little Hint was a spoiler for me, but kind of gave me an idea for this chapter. I still won't be including any BIG plans or plots, especially with this being the last chapter, just a way to wrap things up to where we know what could happen next.**_

 _ **One more thing, thank you HankyPranky for your reviews as well. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**_

 _ **With all that said. I will finally get to the final chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Sam was slowly coaxed out of his sleeping state by the feel of something soft and feathery light tickling his face.

He tried to open his eyes, but the late morning sun pierced them like daggers, forcing him to close his eyes again.

With a sigh, he reached up to grab whatever was still floating around his face.

A soft and large item was now in his hand.

This time, Sam forced his eyes open, curious as to what it was.

A feather, and not a feather that would be used for pillows.

A large, golden feather.

Sam stared at the item with admiration and confusion, and when he glanced around him, there were a lot more sprinkled all over the bed.

Then, his sights set on Gabriel, apparently asleep, back facing him.

Recollections of last night hit him like a tidal wave of emotions.

Nothing negative, only peace and satisfaction.

He couldn't recall when they'd actually slept, and he had witnessed so many climaxed last night he lost count.

Also, a brief flash of bright lights and wings added to the memories.

Sam slowly sat up, looking at the sheets that were spread around, laying every which way, and clothing that decorated the floors.

He slowly stood up, his body waking with slight aches and pains.

He managed to find his sets of clothes, quietly putting them on.

Suddenly, he heard and felt a buzz from his back pants pocket, and sudden realization and panic filled him.

He pulled out the item, already knowing whose name would appear on the screen.

The call ended just as he looked at the screen, and over 30 alerts flooded the phone.

20 texts and 10 missed calls. Some calls split between Dean and Mom.

 _'Damn it.'_ Sam cursed to himself, he had heeded Gabriel's words and let go of the world's problems for one night, now it was time to face consequences.

His phone buzzed again, another incoming call from Dean.

Sam sighed, glancing over at the still sleeping Angel, before moving to the hotel door, stepping out of the room, before pressing Accept.

He hesitantly put the phone to his ear, expecting questions and demands.

All he received was silence.

"Uh... Hey Dean." Sam said, sleep still apparent in his voice.

A few more moments of silence.

'This can't be good.'

"Uhh. Morning Sammy. You do know that it's 10 _AM_ , right?" Dean asked on the other end, voice shockingly calm.

"Um... Yeah. I, uh, had a change of plans and... Uh." Sam trailed off, 'What was he supposed to say?!'

"If you wanted to get wasted last night you shoulda just said so." Dean spoke up first.

Sam's brows came together, confused and brought aback by the reply, "Uhh..."

"I've been trying to call you since about midnight last night, and you never answered. So, I assumed-"

"Yeah. Dean, uh. I'll be home in about an hour or so, and I'll explain, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay... Is everything okay over there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Just... Tired." Sam said.

"Well. Booze will do that to you. See you in a few." Dean said, then there was a click.

Sam stared at the screen, confused as to what happened.

He was taking this well considering his long absence, but he had a feeling that actually explaining where he was would be more difficult.

Sam sighed, before using the key to return into the room.

Gabriel was sitting up this time, back still facing him.

"Hey." Sam started.

"Hey. For a second I thought you left." Gabriel said.

"What? No. I just had to... Talk to Dean." Sam said.

"Let me guess. He's pissed?" Gabriel asked, turning to him.

"Uh. No not really. Surprisingly, but..." Sam sighed, sitting next to him.

"I knew there'd be a _but_." Gabriel said.

"I don't know. I just... He thinks I just got drunk last night, but... I think he thinks it was something else. And he's going to ask for specifics." Sam asked.

"So, tell him." Gabriel suggested simply.

Sam gave him a look, "It's not that easy. I can't just tell him...- I mean I've never even considered the fact that I'm-"

"What? Gay for an Angel?" Gabriel finished.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Sam said.

"Let me put it to you this way. You tell big bro what happened. And if he says anything. I'll kick his ass." Gabriel said calmly.

Sam looked at him, confused and surprised, "Y-... You're coming with me?"

"What can I say? I'm stuck with you. I'm in it for the long haul." Gabriel said.

Sam suddenly felt a sense of disappointment.

"Wait. You think... That because we had sex, that it was my way of getting you to come back?" He asked.

"Sam. You know that's not what I mean. It's more than that actually. I'll explain it when all this is cleared up." Gabriel said.

Sam stared at him, thinking over his words, before sighing, "I'm sorry. Just... it's just so overwhelming. I woke up, and everything is back to where it left off."

Gabriel laid a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, before slowly moving it up, slowly sneaking to the back of his neck, forcing him to look at him.

Finally, Gabriel pulled him down, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste kiss.

The moment it began to deepen, Sam sighed, "Gabe. We have to head back soon."

"How soon is _soon_?' Gabriel asked in between kisses.

"A couple hours." Sam answered, trying to keep a clear mind.

"Plenty of time, Sammy." Gabriel said, slowly undoing the buttons to Sam's shirt, again.

Sam didn't even try to resist it anymore, finding refuge in the Angel's lips and touches.

* * *

After about an hour of seemingly endless bliss, Sam finally decided to get up again and take a shower before they headed out.

Gabriel surprisingly rode back to the Bunker with him, even thought he had suggested teleporting.

In about another hour, they were parked in front of the Bunker.

Back to the room of reality.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

Gabriel smiled, "Are _you_?"

Sam took a deep breath, nodding, before they left the car.

Gabriel quietly followed behind him as they entered the shelter of the Bunker once again.

"Sam?" Dean's voice immediately called out, alert.

"Yeah. It's me." Sam answered.

When he came down to the map room, everyone was there.

They looked to have already busied themselves, looking for information on the Angels.

"Hey. Look who finally decided to-" Dean stopped mid-sentence when he finally looked up at his approaching brother.

"Sam. Gabriel's behind you." He said dumbly, surprised to see both of them.

"Uh. Yeah. I, uh. I found him, last night." Sam answered.

"You found him at a bar?" Dean asked, brows coming together in confusion.

Cas, Mary and Jack sat quietly, observing the slowly growing tense events.

"No. I didn't. I..." Sam paused, before taking a deep breath, "Okay. Moment of truth. Yesterday, before Gabriel left, he left a note, for me, on where he went... That's where I went last night."

"And _where_ exactly did he take you?" Dean asked, still confused by the presenting information.

"A hotel. Out of town." Sam replied simply.

Dean's confusion didn't falter, if only for a few seconds, before his eyes slightly widened.

Yep. He was figuring it out.

"So, wait... Did you two...-?" Dean trailed off, pointing between Sam and Gabriel.

It took all the courage in the world for Sam to form a brief nod.

Even though part of him wondered why Gabriel hadn't said anything.

Then again, knowing his mouth, maybe he should be glad.

When Sam finally locked eyes with Dean again, his were widened and completely unresponsive.

But he could sense an emotion brewing in them, and it wasn't a good one.

"You... Slept, with an Angel?" Dean asked slowly, as if struggling to find words, " _That_ Angel? What even happened when I was gone to give you the idea... - What, are you gay now?"

Sam's eyes just lowered, unsure if he even admitted the fact himself.

"What does it matter of his sexuality, or who or what he sleeps with." Gabriel stood in.

Dean finally focused on him, the shocked glare intensifying on him, "He's slept with way worse than you, I can tell you that."

"How _dare_ -" Gabriel took one step forward where Sam was now behind him.

"Okay." Cas stepped in, standing in between the Archangel and Dean and Mary, who had stood, alerted at Gabriel's slightly glowing eyes.

"Dean. For now, I would recommend that you not start anything. Not only have they paired together, but Sam is Gabriel's soulmate."

Those words suddenly cleared any anger or hate from the entire group, shock but confusion returning. Dean finally focused on Cas, "His what now?"

"His soulmate. It took me a while to figure it out, but during his stay here, I was able to observe them more closely. They had always had some sort of bond or connection from the start. When Gabriel was weak and scared because of what happened with Asmodeus, he put his trust in Sam first. I don't think he ever really trusted or acknowledged me until his memories and Grace returned. Soulmate bonds can be very... Overwhelming in the beginning. Emotions and feelings for one another will be heightened for a while. Especially for Gabriel." Cas finished explaining.

The room fell silent then, all eyes focused on the Angel, processing the information.

"So... In other words, you two are... Together now?" Mary spoke up first, seeming calmer about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam answered this time, though he was still processing the news Cas spoke of.

Mary nodded, falling back into silence.

Sam finally looked Dean in the eyes, waiting for his reaction.

He still looked confused and slightly bitter.

Finally, he sighed, "Okay. Okay. I'm not gonna step in on this one. You two are... Together... Soulmates. Whatever."

Sam's eyes went from Dean to the floor, of course he wanted dean to be okay with it, and he practically said so, but words didn't match his tone.

"In the meantime. While you two were off... you know, we looked into the Angel activity again. As far as we know, they've gone quiet again, but that could mean they're planning something else. Cas was about to volunteer to go up there since-"

"I will." Gabriel cut Dean off, "Tonight. I'll go up there and see what I can do."

Dean gave him a look, a mix of surprise and confusion, "Thought you didn't care what happened."

Gabriel sighed, glancing at Sam for a split second, "I didn't, but, I figured as soon as I was brought here from the beginning, there was no getting out of it."

Dean stared at him in silence for a few minutes, before nodding.

Sam decided to break the tense moment, "Okay. Well. I'm going to get a little more sleep. Wake me up if you find anything else that we can do to help fight all this."

Dean finally focused on him, slightly brought aback by the requests, "Okay."

Sam nodded, before finally leaving the semi-crowded room.

"Sammy?" Dean called before he reached the hallway.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

" _Just_ sleeping. Okay?" Dean said.

Sam couldn't find any audible words to reply to that, so he just nodded, as if he could see him.

Finally, he reached the safe havens of his room.

"That went well." Sam sighed, finally feeling like he was able to breathe.

"Are you... Okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Sam said simply as he sat down on the bed.

"Lies, Sam." He replied almost immediately.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds, surprised by his words, but quickly overcame it. "It's just... Dean's right. I have done worse. You even heard about it all yourself when we told you the events up to this moment. I just..."

"So, you think, that this was a mistake?" Gabriel asked slowly.

"What? No. No! That's not what I meant, I mean-"

"Sam." Gabriel sighed, closing the distance between them, surprising the Winchester as he fit himself perfectly in his lap, straddling his hips, "Let me tell you something... no one is perfect. Not you, not Dean, hell not even _me_. If you think that everything you've done, or everything that's happened is going to make me care less about you, you're wrong. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."

Sam's eyes widened just a fraction, heart stopping at the word.

"Too soon?" Gabriel answered to his silent reaction, "Look, I'm sorry I don't-"

Sam finally managed to move his limbs, reaching for the Angel, crushing their lips together in a frenzied kiss.

Gabriel grew tense in his arms by the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed into the actions.

Sam hummed in response, his hands gliding down the Angel's sides, coaxing him closer, if that were possible.

Gabriel suddenly chuckled against his lips, "Sam. Ah, Sammy. If you keep going like this, I won't be able to stop myself."

It took a few seconds for the words to process through his foggy brain, but even then, he didn't want to stop.

Reluctantly, Sam managed to pull away first, his lungs finally reminding him they were there.

Gabriel's hands suddenly cupped Sam's face, gently coaxing him to focus on him, "You need to sleep."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I don't need sleep anymore." Gabriel said.

"Really? Then why were you asleep this morning?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

Gabriel huffed a laugh, "Uh. Have you _met_ you in bed?"

Sam smiled, avoiding his gaze at that.

"Hey." Gabriel spoke up, slowly standing from his lap, which made Sam focus on him again, "I'm serious, though. Get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam's brows came together at the words, "Wait... You're leaving?"

"Well yeah. I'm going to go ahead and get this Heaven business out of the way." Gabriel said.

"You know you don't _have_ to do it, right? Or, one of us can come with you." Sam said.

"I appreciate the offer, Sammy, but I got this, okay. I'm not 100% yet, but I'm close enough. I can handle a few Angels." Gabriel said.

Sam sighed. Every time the Angel had to leave or would leave, Sam worried it would be the last time he'd see him.

"I'll be back. Tomorrow at the latest." Gabriel promised.

Then, the room fell empty.

It took a second for Sam to process that he had actually left.

 _Again._

Sam sighed, before finally laying back on the bed.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the Angel already.

With the last thought on his mind, he found the sleep that he desperately needed.

* * *

Sam had awoken early that evening.

Gabriel hadn't returned yet.

When he went down to the map room, Dean had gotten dinner.

And a case, apparently.

It was just a possible ghost or malevolent spirit, but they agreed to look into it first thing tomorrow morning.

So much had been going on, Sam had nearly forgotten those were even around.

"Did... Gabriel leave?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded silently, focusing on his food.

 _So much for the attempted distraction._

* * *

Sam managed to last the entire night without the Angel's return. He had tried not to think about it, for fear he'd probably be unintentionally praying to him.

Sam, Dean and Mary all sat in the kitchen early the next morning, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, everyone mostly half-asleep.

"Well, fellas. I have good news, and I have bad news." Gabriel's voice suddenly filled the room, clearing any and everyone's drowsiness they may have felt.

"The _good_ news, Lucifer's not in heaven. The _bad_ news, well, Lucifer's not in heaven." Gabriel said.

"Okay, so where's the good news?" Dean asked, trying to process the words.

"Well. The Angels up there aren't going to be blowing up cities anymore." Gabriel said.

"What happened? What did they say?" Cas asked.

"They said they gave Lucifer the boot. Not much surprise there. But, they did ask me to stay. Help with the whole Angel repopulation." Gabriel explained.

"Why didn't you?" Cas asked.

"Hey. I said I'd try to get Lucifer out of there. I didn't say anything about making more Angels. It's impossible anyway. A myth, Castiel." Gabriel said.

Cas stared at him, his familiar deep confusion covering his face.

"Well that's great. Where do you suppose we'll find him on earth? What's he up to anyway?" Dean asked.

"At this point, who knows." Sam answered.

The room fell silent for a few minutes, everyone seeming in thought about the occurrences.

"Well. I guess there's nothing we can do about him until signs start popping up, so, until then, which one of you are up for a case?"

* * *

 _1 Week Later_

* * *

An entire week had passed without any mishaps or signs from Demons or Angels alike.

The group had spent their time working normal cases, which, with their numbers, was quite easy.

One night, as a celebration to another successful hunt, Dean had ordered a couple large pizzas and brought beer on the way.

Gabriel had become more welcome into the 'household'. Even if he still carried his old perks and tricks.

The team sat around the living room, eating, laughing and talking about nothing and everything.

"Gabe's actually getting better at this detective stuff. Back when he was low on Grace, I had him tag along with us when we were going after the Angels. Talking to one of the cops, he nearly blew our cover." Sam said.

" _Gabe Smith_." Gabriel mocked the name, giving Sam a playful glare.

Everyone other than Sam and Gabriel laughed out loud at the mention.

"Why couldn't you call me Gabe Winchester? I'd love to be able to keep the memory of the look on their face." Gabriel said.

Sam couldn't hide the slight blush that made itself visible.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not in the living room you two." Dean called out.

Sam laughed, hiding his growing embarrassment into Gabriel's shoulder.

Then, Jack called from the kitchen, "Who's been eating all my candy?"

The room went silent for a second, before it was broken by Sam, who laughed again, looking up at the approaching kid.

He came into the living room, with a confused and slightly upset look on his face.

Before his eyes set on the two sitting together on the couch.

" _Uh, he did_." Sam and Gabriel managed simultaneously, pointing a finger towards one another.

They looked at each other, looking slightly surprised at their copied replies.

" _No,_ _ **you**_ _did_." They managed together once again.

"Okay. That's creepy." Dean broke off the moment, "But yeah. I'd say it was Gabriel. Sam doesn't eat candy much."

Jack focused on the Archangel, somewhat of an upset pout on his face.

"Alright kid. Don't make such a big deal out of it. You can get some more tomorrow." Gabriel said mindlessly, while a chocolate bar appeared in his hand, and he tossed it to him.

Jack caught the item, examining it curiously, before looking at the him again, "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Gabriel said dramatically.

"Can you teach me?" Jack asked.

Dean snorted in the midst of their conversation, as if trying not to laugh.

"Maybe." Gabriel said.

"What else can you do?" Jack asked curiously, slowly opening the candy, examining it as if to make sure it was real.

"Oh. A lot of things. Most of it you probably already know how to do, but, I've been around a lot longer. A lot longer." Gabriel said.

"Aww. Look at that. Jack and uncle Gabe are bonding." Dean said, before chuckling at his own joke.

"Call me uncle again and I'll cut your dick off." Gabriel said, in the most serious tone.

"Gabriel!" Sam tried to sound scolding, but it only resulted in a fit of laughter.

This was majority of what occurred for the rest of the night.

Honestly, Sam couldn't recall the last time they'd ever been so... normal.

Despite the world's constant dangers, it was moments like these that Sam treasured and restored belief that even they could be normal.

* * *

Sam was awoken by the feel of a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

"Sam. Sam. Wake up." A soft voice called to him.

Sam sighed, turning to face the voice.

"Hey. You two should probably get to bed." Mary said quietly.

It took a few seconds for Sam to process the words.

He looked around the room. Dean must have already headed in.

Sam, on the other hand, was laid out on the couch, head resting against Gabriel's lap.

Sighing, he sat up, soon noticing Gabriel was surprisingly asleep as well, head leaned back against the couch, slightly tilted to the side, his hand resting over Sam's body.

"Good night you two." Mary said, before leaving the dark room, retreating to her own room.

Sam sighed, resisting the urge to fall asleep again.

"Gabe? Hey. Wake up." Sam said as he sat up more.

"Hm?" Gabriel's eyes snapped open alert, as if surprised himself that he had fallen asleep.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Sam whispered.

With that, the two practically sleep walked to their room.

 _Their room._

Sam had grown used to calling it that.

Of course, it took a while for Dean to accept it, or even all of it.

When they both reached the bed, laying down, Gabriel immediately pulled Sam close to him, leaving no part of him untouched.

"Nigh Sammy." Gabriel muttered tiredly.

"Night." Sam said, before he added to the sentence, whether the Angel heard or not, "I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that about wraps up this story. Sorry again that it took a while for each chapter to come out. I liked doing the planning more than actually writing it.**_

 _ **I am definitely considering making more fics like this in the future. Possible one-shot, or mini-fic of Sabriel or Destiel.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story, and I hoped you joined this last one.**_

 _ **Until the next story!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
